Las Vegas 21
by pop.nips
Summary: Cansado da sua vida e namorada, Inuyasha vai para o unico lugar onde se pode ser quem quiser: Las Vegas. Em sua primeira noite ele conhece uma misteriosa garota: Kagome. Romances proibidos e festas alucinantes, a vida de Inuyasha nunca mais seria a mesma.
1. Flash Trailer

Flash Trailer

_**Flash Trailer**_

- Eu cansei Kikyou! Basta, ta legal? Eu cansei dessa sua possessividade e obsessão doentia durante esses cinco anos!

- Ah é mesmo? Você sabe muito bem que estaria perdido sem mim! – Ela disse com sua habitual frieza.

- Não Kikyou, eu seria livre... Eu seria FELIZ! – Eu gritei enquanto apanhava a minha mala feita em cima da cama.

- Sim Inuyasha, com certeza... E quais são os seus planos agora? Para aonde é que você está indo?

- Sabe Kikyou, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu NÃO SEI! E estou muito bem assim – olhei pela última vez para a sua hostil beleza – TCHAU!

**--**

- Noite difícil, hãn? – disse ela penetrando-me com seus magnéticos olhos castanhos.

- Um pouco, é a minha primeira noite aqui – admiti sinceramente.

- É mesmo? E o que te traz à famosa Las Vegas? – ela me perguntou enquanto analisava cada carta da mesa.

- Eu só queria fugir...

- Sem obrigações... – ela completou.

- Sem problemas... – eu disse.

- Ser simplesmente quem você quiser ser – dissemos ao mesmo tempo seguido de risadas.

- Eu tenho que ir, a noite para mim terminou por hoje – disse ela misteriosamente enquanto guardava suas fichas e preparava-se para desfilar pelo salão – nós nos veremos de novo.

**--**

- Nós não deveríamos fazer isso. Digo, nos envolvermos dessa forma – ela suspirou soltando-se dos meus braços.

- É mesmo? E por que não? – eu perguntei no ouvido dela.

- Pode ser arriscado. Eu posso ser perigosa.

- Eu não me importo, Las Vegas é isso certo? SEM riscos.

Ela deu uma pequena risada e começou a me beijar.

**--**

- Você ganha dinheiro DEMAIS! Você volta a cada noite com mais dinheiro, _precisa_ me dizer o que está havendo! – eu gritava encarando-a.

- Eu te disse que era arriscado. Te disse que eu poderia ser perigosa – ela olhava para o chão enquanto mordia o lábio inferior – Mas acho que está na hora de te contar... Miroku traga um baralho.

**--**

- CONTAR CARTAS?! E você acha que nunca vai ser pega? Mas que droga Kagome, isso é burrice – dizia enquanto passava as mãos furiosamente pelos cabelos.

- Inuyasha seu idiota, me escuta! Nós NÃO contamos cartas! Nós apenas descobrimos coisas nesse jogo que os outros não conheciam – ela tentava me acalmar.

- Então não há riscos? – Eu perguntei finalmente.

- Isso é Las Vegas, SEMPRE há riscos – ela disse daquele jeito misterioso que eu amava.

**--**

- Inuyasha? – ela perguntou normalmente.

- Você chegou cedo hoj... – virei-me e me deparei com aquela tão famosa beleza fria – Kikyou... O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

- Eu voltei, voltei para você Inuyasha.

**--**

- Eu já estou completamente apaixonada por você! Está na hora de parar – ela disse entre lágrimas.

- Você não precisa chorar Kagome, nós daremos um jeito em tudo – eu disse abraçando-a.

- Isso foi longe demais... Nós dois, eu digo.

- Não venha me dizer para pararmos de nos vermos – eu disse olhando nos olhos dela – Eu já não vivo mais sem você. Você me deu de volta a minha vida, Kagome!

**--**

Estávamos cercados por todos os lados. Todas as portas do cassino estavam bloqueadas. Eu apertei a mão dela contra a minha.

- Imagino que agora seja hora de parar – disse Miroku tão baixo que eu mal consegui escutar.

- Kagome, CORRE! – Foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de tudo ficar preto, eu imaginava se algum dia a minha vida voltaria ao normal. E foi então que ELE chegou, e eu apaguei no chão.

**--**

**N/A: Olá para todos!**

**Essa é a minha segunda fic com esse perfil. Essa história tem muita ação e romance, promete ser bem divertida!**

**Estou adorando escrever ela, e queria saber o que VOCÊS acharam! Deixem seus recados clicando no botão azul de reviews, e me deixem muuito feliz :D**

**Até a próxima!**

**Pop.Nips**


	2. Vida Nova

Ela estava mais uma vez na minha frente, com seus braços cruzados e me encarando como se me odiasse. A frieza de Kikyou exalava de cada parte do corpo dela, se eu não a conhecesse, provavelmente teria medo daquela pessoa. Essa era, provavelmente, a nossa décima briga na semana, mas dessa vez eu estava farto disso.

- Kikyou, você precisa PARAR com isso! Nós namoramos há CINCO ANOS, e de repente você começa a exigir coisas ridículas de mim! – eu falava calmamente, pensando que daria certo – Você precisa parar com essa obsessão! Nós temos APENAS 21 anos! Estamos no MEIO da faculdade, NÃO podemos nos casar agora! NÃO temos como nos sustentar!

- Mas querido, nós já moramos sozinhos! Se nós juntássemos o que ganhamos com o trabalho, e se eu vender meu apartamento, eu posso vir morar aqui – ela usava a sua voz mais sedutora, imagino que ela acreditava que assim daria certo.

- Kikyou, não é ESSE o problema! Meu pai me deu essa linda cobertura como pagamento, porque eu trabalho na super empresa dele. ELE paga as contas, entende? – eu passava a mão nos cabelos, pensando em alguma solução – A gente não pode simplesmente fazer essas coisas, precisamos de todo um planejamento.

- INUYASHA! Você é um idiota! Você não estaria nem AQUI se não fosse por mim – ela gritava, batendo pé até parar na minha frente – EU fiz de você o homem que você é! EU dei todo o apoio necessário! EU estive do seu lado TODO esse tempo! EU, EU e EU!

- PÁRA Kikyou! É esse o seu problema! Você SÓ pensa em VOCÊ – eu fechava os olhos tentando me acalmar – Durante todo esse tempo tudo o que você fez foi tentar controlar minha vida, tentar estraga-la. Mas agora chega, eu não agüento mais isso! Nós precisamos acabar com isso!

- Mas Inuyasha, Você é MEU! – ela dizia ironicamente para mim.

- Eu cansei Kikyou! Basta, ta legal? Eu cansei dessa sua possessividade e obsessão doentia durante esses cinco anos!

- Ah é mesmo? Você sabe muito bem que estaria perdido sem mim! – Ela disse com sua habitual frieza.

- Não Kikyou, eu seria livre... Eu seria FELIZ! – Eu gritei enquanto apanhava a minha mala feita em cima da cama.

- Sim Inuyasha, com certeza... E quais são os seus planos agora? Para aonde é que você está indo?

- Sabe Kikyou, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu NÃO SEI! E estou muito bem assim – olhei pela última vez para a sua hostil beleza – TCHAU!

Eu saí correndo daquele apartamento. Não sabia o que iria fazer, mas eu precisava sair dali. Eu corri para o meu carro e acelerei pelas ruas, sabia que teria apenas uma pessoa que poderia me ouvir nesse momento.

Sempre acreditei que Kikyou fosse o amor da minha vida, conheci ela ainda no colégio, lembro como todos os garotos corriam inutilmente atrás dela. Desde que nos falamos pela primeira vez, ela disse que gostava de mim, que era comigo que ela queria ficar. Nós começamos a passar o tempo juntos, nós saíamos e quando vimos estávamos completamente apaixonados. No entanto, a Kikyou é uma pessoa difícil de se lidar, ela é possessiva, é obsessiva, ela realmente PIRA quando acha que o que é 'dela' está ameaçado. Talvez esse seja o maior problema dela, ela acha que as pessoas são como 'coisas' que ela pode amontoar no armário.

Eu não sei porque nós não acabamos antes, talvez fosse pela comodidade. Quando ficamos tanto tempo com alguém, parece que é mais fácil colecionar brigas do que pôr um fim em tudo isso. Mas chega um dia em que você explode, e para mim foi hoje, nós acabamos e agora não tem mais volta.

Parei na frente do apartamento dela, a minha melhor amiga. Desci do carro e saí correndo para a entrada. O porteiro já me conhecia, disse que eu podia entrar mas me perguntou se eu estava bem, foi aí que notei como a adrenalina corria pelo meu corpo.

Eu entrei no elevador correndo, contando os segundos que me levam até a cobertura dela. Pensando no que eu estava fazendo, refletindo que, apesar de tudo, eu me sentia tão bem! Provavelmente era a adrenalina, essa sensação me fazia muito bem. Quando o elevador chegou, ela já estava me esperando na porta, com um sorriso acolhedor e o rosto assustado.

- RIN! – eu gritava correndo até ela – Nós acabamos Rin! Eu e a Kikyou, eu digo. Foi tudo muito rápido mas eu estou me sentindo TÃO bem! Eu não sei direito o que fazer agora, mas isso não interessa, certo? Eu estou LIVRE! E faz CINCO anos que eu não sinto isso, é tão bom... Mas apavorante.

- Se acalme Inu – ela me convidava para entrar – Entre, seu irmão não está em casa.

Entrei naquele local que eu tanto conhecia. A cobertura de Rin e meu irmão tinha um ar aconchegante, era como se fosse uma segunda casa para mim. Rin e Sesshoumaru estão juntos há muito mais tempo do que eu e Kikyou, eles se conheceram quando eram crianças, e não foi surpresa para ninguém quando eles se casaram. Em todos esses anos, Rin sempre foi a minha melhor amiga, aquela que sempre me ouvia. De uma forma muito estranha, eu me sentia intimidado pelo amor deles, era como se eu e Kikyou nunca iríamos ter a conexão que eles tinham.

- Agora se acalme e me diga o que aconteceu – ela me deu um copo de água com açúcar.

- Bem, ela veio de novo com aquela história de casamento, e bem, nós brigamos, de novo. Então nós começamos a discutir e eu notei que não era mais feliz com ela há anos! – eu bebia água tentando me acalmar – Ela era mais como uma mãe, uma mãe chata, para mim do que namorada. Sempre me dando ordens e fingindo entender o que era melhor para mim.

- Sabe Inu, eu fico super feliz em saber que vocês terminaram – ela ria – Eu sempre te disse que achava que você não era feliz com ela... Mas o que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu não sei... Nós acabamos de entrar em férias na faculdade, e eu não queria ficar aqui. Acho que preciso esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

- É, concordo com você. Acho que uma viagem faria bem à você... Mas para onde você está pensando em ir?

- Bem, eu sempre tive esse sonho meio maluco de ir para Las Vegas, só que quando se namora alguém como Kikyou, esse é um sonho impossível. Estou pensando em ir para lá, hoje mesmo, torrar meu dinheiro e esquecer dos meus problemas.

- Eu acredito que você tem que ir para onde você acha que será feliz. Se acha que Las Vegas te fará bem, então vá até lá MESMO! Mas me prometa que não fará nenhuma loucura e me manterá informada de tudo – ela dizia com um ar divertido e preocupado.

- Rin, você é DEMAIS! – eu dei um beijo na testa dela – Eu vou para lá hoje mesmo, vou aproveitar minha vida como não faço a muito tempo. Pode deixar que eu te manterei informada, olhe seus e-mails diariamente que eu deixarei alguns recados.

- Certo, vá ser feliz Inuyasha. Você merece – ela me abraçou.

- Obrigada Rin, você é uma amigona – eu me despedi dela e saí para o meu carro.

Eu voava pela cidade, pensando em tudo que teria que fazer. Voltei até o meu apartamento, onde ela não estava mais, peguei minha maior mala e coloquei tudo o que precisaria. Liguei para o aeroporto e reservei um vôo para daqui a uma hora. Falei com meus pais, que me deram total apoio, e saí para o aeroporto.

Com muita sorte, meu vôo estava no horário. Enquanto eu estava sentado na poltrona, e sentia meu país ficando para trás, eu pensava sobre a realidade do que eu estava fazendo. Em poucas horas eu mudei completamente o rumo da minha vida, terminei com a pessoa que estava comigo há cinco anos, abandonei meu país, e fui para o único lugar onde eu poderia ser quem eu quisesse 'Las Vegas'.

Logo que eu desci do avião, eu senti a profundidade dos meus atos. A adrenalina subia pelo meu corpo. Um sorriso se abria nos meus lábios enquanto eu observava as cores daquela cidade. A sensação de se pisar em Las Vegas era a de que a cidade inteira brilhava para você.

Aluguei um carro moderno, e dirigi rumo ao melhor hotel da cidade. Eu não ligava para nada, eu queria gastar todo o dinheiro que economizava há anos por Kikyou. Eu queria esbaldar, eu queria sentir a liberdade.

O vento batia em meus cabelos, a música estrondava no rádio, as cores iluminavam os meus olhos. E tudo fazia sentido, era como se toda a minha vida estivesse esperando por aquele momento, aquele breve momento de liberdade. Sentia a adrenalina correndo por cada veia do meu corpo, e eu gostava disso.

Me hospedei na segunda maior suíte do hotel, e não poderia ter esperado algo melhor. O clima de Las Vegas envolve a qualquer um! A suíte era toda colorida, equipada com os mais modernos aparelhos eletrônicos. Eu andei até a sacada, onde podia ver a cidade inteira, e então eu ri, ria e gritava. Eu merecia aquilo, eu merecia Las Vegas!

Alguém tocou na porta, e fui atender. Era um serviçal do hotel me entregando a programação das melhores boates e cassinos de Las Vegas para aquela noite. Escolhi então que começaria por um cassino, não havia pressa na minha estadia.

Tomei banho, me arrumei e fui para o local. Logo que entrei senti a pesada e divertida atmosfera no ar. Andava pelas mesas vendo os olhares compenetrados, espirando a próxima rodada. Eu via os charutos e bebidas, via as pessoas rindo sem preocupações. Via dinheiro sendo desperdiçado e via quantidades absurdas de dinheiro sendo ganhar, eu nasci para aquilo.

Sentei em uma das mesas, observei ao meu redor e vi mais duas pessoas sentadas comigo. Era um homem, que mais tarde fiquei sabendo que seu nome era Miroku; ele parecia compenetrado, parecia que sabia cada rodada. Dava pequenas risadas enquanto comemorava, e percebi que há cada nova cartada, ele lançava um discreto olhar para a pessoa que estava do meu outro lado.

Foi então que eu a vi! Ela possuía a beleza mais linda que eu já havia visto na vida. Os olhos castanhos mais profundos e misteriosos, os cabelos negros escorridos até a metade de suas costas. Ela ria, parecia estar se divertindo enquanto cruzava as pernas. Ela notou que eu a encarava e subitamente me encarou também. Eu pensei que iria morrer, sua beleza, tão diferente da beleza de Kikyou, era uma beleza quente. Você podia sentir o aroma exalando de sua pele, você podia sentir todo o poder dela, e me parecia impossível não falar com ela.

Acredito que ela percebeu que eu a encarava, pois ela deu uma pequena risada enquanto observava suas cartas, e abriu a boca para falar comigo.

- Noite difícil, hãn? – disse ela penetrando-me com seus magnéticos olhos castanhos.

- Um pouco, é a minha primeira noite aqui – admiti sinceramente.

- É mesmo? E o que te traz à famosa Las Vegas? – ela me perguntou enquanto analisava cada carta da mesa.

- Eu só queria fugir...

- Sem obrigações... – ela completou.

- Sem problemas... – eu disse.

- Ser simplesmente quem você quiser ser – dissemos ao mesmo tempo seguido de risadas.

- Eu tenho que ir, a noite para mim terminou por hoje – disse ela misteriosamente enquanto guardava suas fichas e preparava-se para desfilar pelo salão – Nós nos veremos de novo.

Eu percebi que o homem que estava ao meu lado se levantou junto com ela. Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido "Kagome, é o nome dela, estaremos em outro cassino amanhã, mas você saberá qual é". Kagome, esse nome não saia mais da minha cabeça. A sua voz magnética, seus olhos castanhos, seu andar leve, sua mistura de inocente menina e poderosa mulher.

Foi então que eu percebi que tudo estava se encaixando de um jeito muito estranho. Recolhi minhas fixas, troquei meu dinheiro e fui para o hotel. Deitei na cama e só conseguia pensar naquelas palavras "Nós nos veremos de novo". E então eu dormi, rindo comigo mesmo, pois algo na minha mente alertava que aquilo era bobagem, enquanto algo dentro de mim gritava "Vá encontrá-la", e eu já sabia a qual voz seguir.

**--**

**N/A: Olá!**

**Aqui está oficialmente o "primeiro" capítulo de Las Vegas- 21. Essa fic terá muito romance, MUUUITA ação e eu acho que vai ficar bem legal :D.**

**Obrigado para todos que me mandaram reviews no primeiro capítulo:**

**Bibi:** Obrigada pelo elogio, já continuei sim :D. Hehe, continue lendo! Beijos :)

**Sophie-sama:** Olá! Sim sim, eu tirei toda a inspiração dessa fic depois de ver "Quebrando a Banca", que por sinal, é um filme muito bom não é mesmo? :D. Mas ela será diferente do filme, só tive a inspiração em cima disso. Continue lendo! Beijos :)

**Anneke van der woodsen: **Olá! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da idéia da história! Espero que continue acompanhando a minha fic! Obrigada pelos elogios :D. Beijos! :)

**É isso aí gente! Espero vocês aqui no próximo capítulo de "Las Vegas-21"! Agora, me deixem feliz e me mandem uma review? :D**

**Beijos,**

**Pop.Nips**


	3. A Noite de Nossas Vidas

Acordei no outro dia com uma leve dor de cabeça, sabia que era uma pequena ressaca resultada dos diversos drinks da noite anterior. Eu me levantei e fui até a sacada, senti então pela primeira vez a diferença da Las Vegas diurna para a Las Vegas noturna.

De dia a cidade era movida pelo comércio, mentes desesperadas por liberdade gastando todo o seu dinheiro em acessórios caros. E é claro que isso simpatizava comigo, já havia decidido que eu ia encontrar a misteriosa e inesquecível garota de novo, e precisava estar vestido a altura.

Coloquei meu jeans preto desboxado, uma camisa preta entreaberta e meu novo óculos "Ray Ban". Sentei em uma das poltronas da suíte enquanto encarava a "programação" que o servente do hotel tinha me entregado.

- Se ela disse que nós nos veríamos de novo, não foi por acaso – eu peguei um bloco de notas e uma caneta – Provavelmente ela deve ser alguém conhecida aqui... Alguém fácil de achar.

Anotei os principais cassinos, boates e restaurantes da cidade, junto com os telefones. Não seria difícil, algumas ligações e eu a acharia. Eu tinha que acha-la!

Peguei minhas anotações e desci para o carro. Pedi, na recepção do hotel, dicas de lugares bons para compras. O gerente, parecendo muito empolgado, me entregou vários folhetos de lojas famosas, aquelas que sempre ouvimos nossos amigos falarem, mas nunca temos a coragem de comprar algo pela fama dos preços altos. Eu dei uma pequena risada, pensando em todas as loucuras que estava prestes a fazer, e saí.

Entrei no meu carro, e liguei o rádio, nunca me acostumava com as rádios americanas! Sempre com músicas gritantes, de letras estranhas, mas com uma batida envolvente. "Isso soa tão Las Vegas" eu repeti para mim mesmo enquanto sentia o vento bater no meu rosto. A música que tocava no rádio era de algum rapper famoso, o nome era: "**Remember the name – Fort Minor**".

Carreguei a música no meu Ipod, enquanto descia na primeira loja. Os letreiros luminosos pareciam que iam engolir meus olhos, e foi aí que eu entendi porque dizem que "o desejo é a raiz de toda necessidade". A forma com que eles expõem as coisas, faz com que a gente pense que PRECISA comprá-las. Bobagem é o que eu diria antigamente, hoje eu digo "se elas querem ser compradas, é isso que serão".

A atendente da loja foi muito simpática, me mostrando todas as peças exageradas que eu pedia. Ternos de alta costura, gravatas que custavam uma pequena fortuna, óculos, sapatos e tênis, relógios e aparelhos eletrônicos. Parecia que tudo estava aos meus pés.

Peguei todas as sacolas e meu novo notebook e fui para o café mais famoso de Las Vegas. Entrei na internet e comecei a pesquisar sobre as boates, restaurantes, TUDO que poderia me levar até ela. Foi então que liguei para um cassino/boate considerado o mais 5 estrelas da cidade, aquele onde precisa-se praticamente de convite para entrar. O mais requisitado, o mais caro, o mais famoso, o das melhores festas, o top. O nome do lugar era **"Las Vegas – 21"**, eu liguei para o local perguntando se havia alguma reserva ou algum restício de que uma "Kagome" fosse ao local.

- Las Vegas 21, boa tarde.

- Boa tarde! Meu nome é Inuyasha e eu gostaria de saber se uma...hm... "amiga" minha tem alguma reserva ou algo do gênero para hoje a noite no seu cassino.

- Claro, se ela vier aqui hoje de noite deve ter feito um registro, reserva e outros requisitos básicos. Qual é o nome da sua amiga, Sr. Inuyasha?

- Kagome. Eu me esqueci o sobrenome dela, hehe.

- Certo, deixe-me ver por aqui.

- Sim, sem pressa.

- Voilà! Temos uma reserva para hoje a noite no nome de Kagome Higurachi para quatro pessoas!

- Quatro? – que estranho eu pensei, ela só estava com um amigo ontem à noite – Você poderia, por gentileza, me passar os outros nomes? É que marcamos um encontro mas eu não lembro quem iria.

- Sem problemas Sr. Inuyasha. Vejamos... A reserva está para duas mulheres e dois homens: Kagome, Sango, Miroku e...

- Algum problema?

- Não, é só que achei engraçado. O Sr. Vai gostar de saber disso, a outra reserva é para você.

- Para mim?

- Sim, Inuyasha, aqui está escrito. A reserva está para as 22h, o Sr. Deve comparecer com algum documento de identificação no local. Existe mais alguma coisa em que eu posso ser útil?

- Não, mas muito obrigada, você foi de grande ajuda. Tenha uma boa tarde.

- É sempre um prazer ajudar os clientes, boa tarde.

Eu estava eufórico! Ela sabia, **sabia** que eu iria acha-la! Ela queria me ver! Mas como ela poderia me conhecer tão bem se só havíamos nos visto uma noite? No entanto, ela sabia que eu iria procurar por ela, ela sabia que eu iria acha-la, ela sabia de tudo. Mas que garota misteriosa seria essa?

Voltei para o hotel, eu tinha uma tarde e noites inteiras pela frente ainda. Passei a tarde inteira tentando decorar truques de carta e respondendo e-mails para Rin:

**De: ****Rin Takaya**

**Para: ****Inuyasha Takaya**

**Assunto: ****Aonde é que você se meteu?!**

_Meu querido cunhadinho, _

_Entendo muito bem que você esteja dando um grito/salto louco de liberdade, mas, por favor, repetindo, __**POR FAVOR,**__ faça isso com consciência! Sua ex-namorada pénosaco não pára de ligar aqui para casa, em tentativas frustradas de descobrir onde você está. O Sesshoumaru teve até que comprar um identificador de chamadas (sim, ele já tinha um, mas tinha esquecido) para nós sabermos quando não atender ao telefone! Sério Inu, você não tinha uma garota menos psicótica para namorar? Mas deixemos isso de lado, nós quase não atendemos mais o telefone._

_Falando nisso, você continua vivo? EU bem sei o quanto Las Vegas pode ser uma perdição em questão de bebidas/mulheres/compras, lembra da idéia doida do Sesshoumaru de fazer nossa despedida de solteiro naquela boate em Las Vegas? Se lembra como no fim eu tive que contratar uma ambulância para cuidar dos convidados bêbados? Pois é Inu, eu to falando sério, se você não der notícias eu vou mandar sua ex-namorada chata te ligar._

_Sério._

_Te amo, cunhadinho fugitivo._

_Rin Takaya. _

**De: ****Inuyasha Takaya**

**Para: ****Rin Takaya**

**Assunto: ****Mais vivo do que nunca**

_Minha queridinha cunhada,_

_É um grande prazer falar com você! Como anda meu irmãozinho? Vocês já começaram a analisar a possibilidade de me dar um sobrinho? Sério, seria super legal! Eu poderia trazer __**ELE **__à Las Vegas quando ele fizer 21, o que você acha?_

_A Kikyou sempre foi uma chata, deixe que ela continue ligando, daqui a pouco a bateria dela acaba. Que tal darem a identificação de chamadas antiga de vocês para MIM então? Você sabe, aquela que identifica até a voz da pessoa, então a pessoa não pode ligar nem de outro telefone. Sabe eu iria AMAR!_

_Eu estou vivo sim, mais vivo do que nunca na verdade! Eu conheci uma garota incrível noite passada e hoje vou sair com ela, da pra acreditar? Acho que nem sei mais como é beijar alguém que não seja a fria da Kikyou! Você tinha razão, Las Vegas é maravilhosa!_

_Aproveita e vê o que você acha sobre a família "Higurachi" para mim!_

_Te amo, cunhadinha favorita._

_Beijos._

_Ps: Se você mandar ela me ligar, eu juro que vou doar aquele seu gato assassino!_

Já era de noite, eu comecei a me arrumar para a noite. Tomei banho, coloquei o melhor terno que eu comprei, junto com o melhor perfume da loja. Passei uma leve pomada capilar nos cabelos, e uma corrente de prata que eu também havia comprado.

Peguei meu carro, meus documentos, e fui para a boate. O local era ainda mais incrível que qualquer boate que eu já tinha ido. Limusines estacionadas, seguranças preparados, letreiros faiscantes de néon, roupas tão caras que pareciam inexistentes. Era um mundo de luxo e dinheiro.

Eu entrei dizendo que estava na reserva de Kagome Higurachi, o segurança me pediu para entrar, me mostrando uma das mesas na janela da boate. Por dentro, o local era ainda mais impressionante do que por fora. Tinha tons de dourado néon, vermelho néon, cores sedutores e lindas ao mesmo tempo.

Tudo na boate era moderno, a arquitetura dos móveis, a roupa das garçonetes, as meses do cassino e até o DJ da pista de dança. Parecia que eu estava um século à minha frente, tudo brilhava e reluzia. Enquanto eu passava pelas mesas eu vi o mesmo jovem de ontem à noite, Miroku, ele usava óculos e um terno alta costura. Do lado dele estava uma garota linda, de vestido preto, mais tarde fiquei sabendo que seu nome era Sango.

Eu andei até a gigante varanda que o segurança havia me indicado. Sentada de costas para mim, estava uma mulher de cabelos negros e vestido vermelho. Acredito que ela sentiu que eu estava atrás dela, pois ela girou sua cadeira em minha direção e ficou em pé me encarando, me engolindo com seus magnéticos olhos castanhos.

Eu senti meu coração acelerar, minha respiração ficar um pouco mais agitada, mas dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Você me achou – ela me disse sorrindo, com seus lindo sorriso perolado – Fiquei pensando se me acharia.

- Fiquei pensando a noite inteira como te encontrar – eu sentei na cadeira ao lado da dela – Mas no fim não foi tão difícil.

- É mesmo? – ela fez um sinal para o garçom trazer dois drinks – E por que você queria me achar? – ela me olhava com certo interesse no olhar.

- Queria achar aquela que está aqui 'sem problemas' como eu – eu disse pegando um pequeno petisco que estava em cima da mesinha.

- Vamos brindar a isso – ela disse me entregando um drink – A união daqueles que querem ser livres.

- E por toda a ironia envolta nisso – eu disse brindando com ela – Mas então, o que você quer fazer?

- FUGIR! – ela disse pegando minha mão e correndo para a pista de dança.

Ela começou a dançar, mexendo os quadris e me obrigando a fazer o mesmo. Ela ria e parecia realmente se divertir.

- E então, não vai me dizer seu nome? – ela disse para mim quando nos sentamos em um dos sofás da boate.

- Pensei que já soubesse, afinal você fez a reserva para mim – eu disse rindo.

- Droga, você me pegou, _**Inuyasha**_ – ela riu – Então por que não me diz exatamente o que está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, eu tinha uma namorada que eu namorava há cinco anos – ela deu uma pequena risada – Mas ela era muito possessiva! Queria casar, queria me sufocar. Eu fui levando por um tempo, mas só porque era mais cômodo ficar com ela do que aturar ela depois que eu acabasse. Ela É linda, mas somente por fora, chegou um momento em que eu enlouqueci e acabei. Foi aí que eu decidi vir para cá, recomeçar – eu disse percebendo o crescente interesse no rosto dela – Mas e você? O que faz em Las Vegas?

- Eu fazia faculdade em uma das melhores faculdades de Tokyo, meu pai é um grande empresário. Mas comecei a me sentir sufocada, sempre a mesma mesmice e eu não queria isso – ela disse enrolando o cabelo, parecia que ela estava viajando no tempo – Então eu reuni meu casal de melhores amigos Miroku e Sango e nós resolvemos viver uma aventura. Trancamos a faculdade, juntamos TODO o nosso dinheiro e viemos para cá. Nós não **precisamos** de dinheiro, nós já **temos** dinheiro. Só queremos um pouco de liberdade, vento soprando nos cabelos e uma pequena aventura. No final, eu me transferi para uma faculdade da Inglaterra e vou acabar a faculdade lá no final desse semestre.

- Uau! Você realmente deixou tudo para trás – eu disse impressionado.

- Uma vida de futilidades trocada por uma vida de aventuras – ela me olhou nos olhos – me parece uma troca bem justa.

- E seu namorado? – eu disse tentando esconder o meu rubor – Ele não se importou?

- Há – ela deu uma grande gargalhada – Eu não tenho namorado, todos ao meu redor apenas pensavam em assumir as empresas de seus pais. Eu queria alguém **real** – ela disse me encarando nos olhos – Vamos embora.

Ela pegou minha mão e me levou para o mustang conversível vermelho dela. Ligou o rádio, passou a mão nos cabelos e me perguntou em que hotel eu estava hospedado. Eu dei o nome do hotel para ela, enquanto observava sua beleza. Kagome era a pessoa mais incrível que eu já havia conhecido, seu desejo de liberdade pulsava dentro dela e passava para as pessoas o seu redor.

Ela ria, contava piadas, e me observava atentamente. Sua expressão mudava bastante, ela mordia o lábio inferior quando parava em algum sinal vermelho, ela fazia um pequeno bico com os lábios quando a música no rádio não a agradava. Kagome parecia uma mulher e uma menina ao mesmo tempo, e acho que é isso que mais me encantava nela, suas faces, suas diferenças.

Chegamos na minha cobertura, ela pegou um champanhe e estourou, dizendo que deveríamos comemorar. Nós bebemos, nós rimos, nós nos divertimos mais do que em qualquer noite das nossas vidas. Eu comecei a beijar ela, enquanto ela retribuía meus beijos e eu me sentia melhor do que em qualquer momento com a Kikyou.

Ela era maravilhosa, poderosa e inocente. Ela me respondia tudo o que eu queria saber, aparentemente não tinha segredos com a vida. Eu a beijava, sentia ela me abraçando, nossos perfumes se envolvendo. Ela me parou, me afastou com suas mãos e me encarou. Eu não entendia o que ela estava fazendo, e encarava ela de volta.

- Nós não deveríamos fazer isso. Digo, nos envolvermos dessa forma – ela

suspirou soltando-se dos meus braços.

- É mesmo? E por que não? – eu perguntei no ouvido dela.

- Pode ser arriscado. Eu posso ser perigosa.

- Eu não me importo, Las Vegas é isso certo? SEM riscos.

Ela deu uma pequena risada e começou a me beijar.

Eu acordei no outro dia, apalpando o lado da minha cama casal, procurando por alguém. Estranhei não encontrar nada e me sentei subitamente na cama. Nada, nenhum sinal, só seu cheiro estava no seu travesseiro. Eu levantei e coloquei meu jeans, deixando o peitoral de fora, e comecei a caminhar pela suíte, procurando sinais dela. Nenhum sinal, nenhuma roupa, nenhum vestígio.

Eu sentei na minha cama, e apoiando o meu braço nos joelhos, coloquei a mão na cabeça pensando onde ela poderia ter ido. Por que ela havia fugido? A noite tinha sido a melhor da minha vida!

Eu encarei a mesa que estava na minha frente, e vi que em cima dela tinha um papel dobrado escrito "_**Inuyasha"**_ em letras emendadas. Eu corri até ela e abri o papel, nele estava a seguinte mensagem:

"_**Inuyasha, **_

_**Saiba que a noite de ontem, foi a melhor da minha vida. No entanto, você já me conhece bem demais para saber que eu sou uma amante da liberdade.**_

_**Não se preocupe, nós nos veremos novamente.**_

_**A vida só vale a pena, se você aproveita cada segundo.**_

_**Te vejo hoje, mesmo horário, mesmo lugar.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Kagome."**_

Eu peguei o papel e comecei a rir. Isso era tão típico dela! A adrenalina começou a correr pelo meu sangue, o meu coração disparou, eu não sabia o motivo, não sabia o que estava acontecendo! A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu estaria na Las Vegas – 21 hoje à noite, e que a vida... Ah, a vida nunca mais será a mesma.

**--**

**N/A: Olá gente!!**

**Explicações básicas, eu nunca soube o sobrenome original do Inuyasha, mas sempre achei que 'takaya' combina com ele! Haha :D**

**O que acharam desse capítulo? Grandes revelaçõõões! Muitas coisas estão por vir, a fic está ficando emocionante e divertida para mim!**

**Reviews!**

**Bibi :** Olá Bibi! Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando! Pode ter CERTEZA de que muuitas aventuras estão por vir para o nosso casal! Mas vai ser tudo muito divertido e emocionante! Continue acompanhando :D Beijos

**Cosette: **Olá cossete! Fico muuito feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fic! Aqui está o segundo capítulo, o que você achou? Espero ver você aqui novamente! Continue acompanhando :D Beijos

**Agome chan: **Menina, olá! :D Eu fico super feliz que você esteja amando a minha fic! Isso é o que mais motiva as escritoras à continuarem! Espero ver você aqui de novo! Continue acompanhando a fic! Beijos :D

**Tatiane Evans: **Olá Tatiane! Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Me deixa muito feliz saber que você esteja gostando da minha fic! Muuitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, mas vai ser bem legal! Continue acompanhando! Beijos :D

**Gente, talvez eu demore um pouco para postar o próximo cap. Porque eu estou mudando de país amanhã! Sim, loucuura! :D Mas não se preocupem, a fic já está toda pronta na minha cabeça!**

**Por favor, me deixem feliz e me mandem uma review dizendo o que estão achando!**

**Até a próxima,**

**Pop.Nips!**


	4. Segredos

Lá estava eu, no mesmo restaurante do dia anterior, com meu notebook aberto e um prato de massa do lado. O garçom ria olhando para mim, imaginando se eu não teria outro restaurante para visitar em Las Vegas, eu não ligava, alí tinha internet e comida boa, tudo que eu precisava. Abri minha caixa de e-mails e, sem surpresas, me deparei com um email de Rin

**De: Rin Takaya**

**Para: Inuyasha Takaya**

**Assunto: A família Higurachi**

_Fala cunhadinho,_

_Então você está aproveitando MESMO aí! Eu fico super feilz! Sabe, você realmente estava precisando de uma aventura dessas pra se recuperar daquela chata! Falando nisso, você estava errado, ela continua deixando 37 mensagens por dia que ninguém se dá ao trabalho de ouvir, divertido não é mesmo?_

_Quanto ao seu subrinho...NÃO ENCHE! Você sabe muito bem que nós estamos... "tentando", e sem você por perto para invadir o apartamento há cada briga com a Kikyou, fica bem mais fácil. Não se preocupe com isso, cuide de você que eu cuido "desse" assunto!_

_Ah, já ia quase me esquecendo! Eu pesquisei sim sobre essa família! Inuyasha, não sei como você que faz Administração não sabe disso! A família Higurachi é uma família de grandes empresários! O Sr. Higurachi, pai da sua 'namorada', é responsável por uma GRANDE porcentagem do lucro anual de Tókio! Eles são donos de uma grande rede de Hotéis que existe em todos os continentes! Coisa cinco estrelas mesmo! Mas acho que tem algo que você deveria saber sobre eles..._

_Amo você! O Sesshoumaru está mandando um 'oi'!_

_Beijos, e se cuida!_

_PS: Meu gato é lindo, a culpa não é minha se VOCÊ tem cara de cachorro._

**De: Inuyasha Takaya**

**Para: Rin Takaya**

**Assunto: rede de hoteis**

_Olá minha flor de cunhada,_

_Então você realmente está pensando em me dar um sobrinho de presente? Nossa você é demais! E não venha reclamar de eu ir para sua casa, você sabe que era o único lugar que eu podia ir quando brigava com "ela"! _

_Nem acredito que você realmente fez essa pesquisa para mim! Sério que eles são donos de uma grande rede de hoteis? Nossa isso é demais! Ela é a garota mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci na vida! A noite ontem foi...UAU! Melhor do que qualquer outra da minha vida! Você tinha razão, eu deveria ter largado aquela chata da Kikyou mais cedo!_

_Agora tenho que sair, já é de noite aqui e eu preciso me arrumar para sair com ela de novo! Sério Rin, eu estou MUITO feliz!_

_Beijos, e se cuida!_

_Ps: O que você queria me dizer mesmo?_

**00**

Eu comecei a me arrumar para mais uma noite, mais uma página na minha vida. Coloquei outra das minhas roupas caras, nessa noite eu coloquei uma calça jeans preta escura, uma camisa branca e por cima um 'pulouver' preto de gola em 'V' com as mangas 'arregaçadas". Um cordão de prata no pescoço, um tenis moderno preto nos pés e outro Rayban que eu comprei. Até eu admitia que estava lindo, mas é assim que você se sente em Las Vegas! Você quer ser o melhor, você quer brilhar junto com a cidade!

Peguei meu carro e fui para a Las Vegas 21, onde sabia que a alegria me esperava. Ao chegar lá percebi que a decoração já estava completamente diferente da noite anterior, a decoração vermelha com dourado dava lugar a tons de azuis e prata criando um ambiente completamente futurístico. Hoje as músicas eram todas eletrônicas, os objetos também eram os mais modernos, as luzes, tudo era futurístico.

Eu comecei a andar, procurando por ela. Andava entre as mesas procurando aquele rosto misterioso e inesquecível, foi então que esbarrei com Miroku.

- Me desculpe cara, eu tava procurando a Kagome.

- Ah não se preocupe! Ela e a Sango estão jogando, não seria uma boa hora para falar com ela – ele pediu um drink para nós dois enquanto sentava-se num sofá a minha frente.

- Entendo... Mas então, você é o Miroku certo? – eu sentei-me no sofá na frente do dele.

- Isso mesmo, e você é o famoso Inuyasha - ele bebeu um drink enquanto dava uma grande piscadela para uma garçonete e tirava os óculos.

- Não diria famoso, apenas mais um – eu disse rindo da cara feia que a garçonete fez.

- Bem, para nós você é famoso. Quer dizer, a Kagome não pára de falar de você – ele riu.

- É mesmo? E o que ela fala? – eu me ajeitei no sofá sorrindo, ele perecebeu minha crescente agitação.

- Ela diz que você é uma experiência na vida dela, mas algo que pode dar certo – ele deu de ombros – Mas eu não entendo nem a metade das coisas que ela fala, então tanto faz – ele riu.

- Então por que vocêm está nessa? – eu perguntei não segurando minha curiosidade.

- Acontece que ela tem um GRANDE poder de persuação! Quando ela chegou na faculdade dizendo que aquilo não valia a pena, que tudo aquilo era apenas um jogo de marionetes onde nós eramos os bonecos e que a única coisa que nós significavamos nesse mundo era "os futuros maiores empresários do japão". E então ela começou a falar desse plano de vir para cá, jogar cartas , ganhar uma grana boa e fácil, você sabe, como eu poderia negar isso? A Sango adora ela, as duas se entendem muito bem, e ela realmente queria isso então eu tive que vir, o desejo de liberdade pulsava dentro de mim de uma forma que eu não conseguia conter.

- Entendo, simplesmente o desejo mais puro e intenso de liberdade – eu disse e ele concordou – então para você é só isso? Grana fácil e liberdade?

- É muito fácil para nós... Eu digo, a grana! Quer dizer, nós temos uma coisa que realmente nos ajuda e...

- E acho que você já está falando demais.

Nós dois olhamos para tráss e vimos sua beleza normalmente tão quente, disparando frieza em direção a Miroku. Ela estava maravilhosa! Com um vestido curto azul celeste inteiro de lantejolas prateadas, criando um efeito lindo! Como será que ela sabia sempre qual seria a cor da boate na próxima noite, para combinar com o vestido? Na verdade eu não ligava, estava apenas intrigado com o que Miroku estava falando, afinal, o que ele quis dizer com "nós temos uma cosia que realmente nos ajuda"? Isso não me cheirava bem... Mas o que eu podia dizer? Ser eram os aparentes perigos involtos NELA que me faziam gostar tanto assim dela?

- Você está linda – eu disse sorrindo meu melhor sorriso.

- Obrigada Inuyasha, vamos dançar! – ela deu seu sincero sorriso, e toda a tensão sumiu de seu rosto.

Eu fui andando com ela até a pista, segurando sua mão. Eu olhei para trás apenas uma vez, e vi Miroku sério, balançando a cabeça para os lados, como se negasse algo. Eu afroxei um pouco a minha mão que segurava a dela. Ela me perguntou se algo estava errado, e eu disse que não, mesmo que no fundo sentisse algo estivesse MUITO errado.

Os dias foram passando, a nossa vida era cheia de emoções. Eu acabei me mudando para a cobertura do Hotel dela, onde ficava Kagome, Miroku e Sango. A vida era fácil, boa e divertida. Miroku, Sango e Kagome saiam bastante, treinavam truques de cartas e tinham pequenas reuniões, eu não me importava, sabia que era importante para eles ganhar. Mas tinha algo que estava me deixando nervoso... Há cada vez que eu ficava sozinho com Miroku, parecia que ele queria me revelar algo, mas então Kagome ou Sango chegavam e ele ficava quieto.

Aquilo estava me deixando louco! Eu tentava perguntar para Kagome o que era, mas ela dizia que eu estava me preocupando com coisas desnecessárias. Sango só ficava quieta, como se não soubesse o que dizer, e Miroku continuava me incarando, quase que gritando por dentro algo. Algo que eu não podia ouvir, algo que eu queria ouvir.

Eu estava nervoso, os dias passavam rápido demais, e numa sequencia igual! Acordar, reunioes, cassinos, dormir! Eu observava cada movimento dela, mas não sabia o que eu buscava! Eu não sabia o que poderia estar TÃO errado! Como uma vida tão boa poderia esconder algo ruim? Como uma pessoa boa como ela poderia esconder algo ruim?

Eu estava perdido, completamente dividido. Amava aquela vida, amava a sensação de liberdade que me ligava à ela. Amava suas faces, o jeito que ela me olhava, a forma com que nós dois estavamos conectados. Eu a amava, estava completamente apaixonado por aquela menina\mulher. Amava a sensação de saber que uma amante de liberdade estava ligada a mim.

Por outro lado, algo dentro de mim berrava em contradição! Algo parecia muito errado, eu sentia a tensão exalando de Sango e Miroku há cada nova entrada nos cassinos. Eu sentia uma onda de perigo no ar, algo estava muito errado! E foi aí que eu explodi.

Era mais uma noite, Kagome falava algo sobre não fazer movimentos bruscos. Todos nós já estávamos prontos, e fazia acredito que três dias desde que eu tive alguma conversa normal com algum deles. Ultimamente eu só falava comigo mesmo, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Miroku estava com aquela cara de novo, de que queria me contar algo mas não conseguia. Kagome falava com Sango algo sobre um novo baralho mais eficaz, eu não prestava atenção.

Eu via Kagome distribuindo dinheiro entre os três, dinheiro para as apostas. Isso era algo que eu já havia notado, o dinheiro nunca acabava... Pelo contrário ele parecia apenas aumentar! Eu sentia a adrenalina subindo, aquela vontade de falar que sufocava meu peito! Eu explodi.

- Você ganha dinheiro DEMAIS! Você volta a cada noite com mais dinheiro, _**precisa**_ me dizer o que está havendo! – eu gritava encarando-a.

- Eu te disse que era arriscado. Te disse que eu poderia ser perigosa – ela olhava para o chão enquanto mordia o lábio inferior – Mas acho que está na hora de te contar... Miroku traga um baralho.

Miroku abriu a boca surpreso. Sango começou a choramingar. Kagome me encarava em um misto de nervosismo, possessão e medo. Miroku suspirou, pegou um baralho em cima da mesa e entregou à ela. Eu não entendia nada, mas sentia que algo grande estava por vir. Algo muito, MUITO grande seria revelado. Algo que mudaria ainda mais a minha vida. Mas será que é possível a minha vida mudar mais ainda?

- Eu sempre te disse que Las Vegas pode ser perigosa... Que eu poderia ser perigosa – ela me encarou sedutoramente – Mas acho que é inevitável não te contar agora... Prepare-se Inuyasha, isso pode mudar um pouco a forma com que você vê o mundo.

E foi então que ela me mostrou algo que eu pensei que nunca veria. Com uma agilidade incrível, dezenas de cartas foram colocadas em posições estrategicas. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e então eu olhei para as cartas... Para mim aquilo era apenas um jogo qualquer, mas qualquer um que soubesse jogar o jogo saberia o que era AQUILO.

E essa foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi aquela voz dentro de mim. Aquela voz que dizia "corra, você acabou de descobrir a emboscada em que se meteu", mas eu não podia fugir, pois de uma forma muito estranha, eu amava todo aquele perigo. Eu apenas abri a boca, mas não conseguia gritar.

**00**

**N\A: Olá gente!!**

**Me desculpem pela demora, mas eu acabei de me mudar para a Suíça e eu não tive muito tempo para ir no computador, tinha que ajudar aqui com a mudança! Haha**

**Mas agora será mais fácil de postar a fic!**

**E então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Muuuuitas revelações estão por vir! ****Está ficando DEMAIS!**

**Reviews!!**

**anneke van der woodsen.:** Olá anneke! Fico super feliz que você esteja gostando! Eu também adoro esse tipo de fic que tem ação e romance! Hahaha, espero que você continue me falando! Nossa, a Europa é DEMAIS! Boa sorte com seu sonho! Não esqueça de que quem luta sempre alcança! Beijos :D

**Bibi:** Olá Bibi! MUITAS coisas vão acontecer agora que o Inuaysha sabe sobre a Kagome! Hahahah! Obrigada pela review! Continue me acompanhando, por favor! :D Beijos

**Cosette:** Olá Cossete! Ah sim, eu já tinha avisado no último capítulo daquela fic! Haha :D Muuuito obrigada por todo o apoio! Aqui é maravilhooso menina! Hahaha, nem me fala! Eu não vejo a hora de visitar Las Vegas, deve ser demais! Kagome pode ser SIM perigosa! Você verá! Haha, beijos :D

**É isso aí gentee!! Me façam feliz e me deixem reviews dizendo o que estão achandooo :D! Espero ver vocês aqui na próxima! **

**Até mais,**

**Pop.Nips**


	5. O Início do Fim

- CONTAR CARTAS?! E você acha que nunca vai ser pega? Mas que droga Kagome, isso é burrice – dizia enquanto passava as mãos furiosamente pelos cabelos.

- Inuyasha seu idiota, me escuta! Nós NÃO contamos cartas! Nós apenas descobrimos coisas nesse jogo que os outros não conheciam – ela tentava me acalmar.

- Então não há riscos? – Eu perguntei finalmente.

- Isso é Las Vegas, SEMPRE há riscos – ela disse daquele jeito misterioso que eu amava.

Eu andava pela suite rapidamente. Milhares de pensamentos surgiam na minha cabeça, pensamentos que eu não conseguia colocar no lugar. Tudo aqui estava acontecendo rápido demais, muitas revelações em muito pouco tempo! Aonde é que eu tinha me metido? Por que eu não escutava aquela voz? POR QUE?!

- Espera Kagome, me explica isso de novo – eu sentei no sofá com as mãos na cabeça.

- Então Inuyasha, pela DÉCIMA VEZ – ela me olhou brava – eu vou te explicar. Miroku, diga como tudo começou – ela estava furiosa, provavelmente porque estava perdendo muito tempo com explicações e restaria pouco tempo para jogar.

- É assim Inuyasha – Miroku me parecia entusiasmado, acredito que seja porque ele finalmente possa falar aquilo que queria me falar há tanto tempo – Você sabe que nós somos bem... **inteligente** acho que seria a palavra certa. Então, quando Kagome nos contou dessa viagem, naturalmente nós dissemos que aquilo era loucura! Nós apenas perderíamos nosso tempo e dinheiro.

- Foi então que ela nos chamou na casa dela – Sango falava, recuperando a calma – E nos mostrou um antigo baralho dela.

- O baralho que passa de geração em geração dentro da minha família – A voz de Kagome agora estava doce – Um artefato muito valioso para nós da família Higurachi. Há muito tempo atrás, na época do japão feudal, os japoneses já faziam pequenos truques de cartas, coisas bobas. Um "parente" meu da época, era fascinado pelo jogo, ele era apenas uma criança quando começou a aprender truques.

- Os tempos foram passando, e os truques do Sr. Higurachi foram passados de geração em geração – Sango falava – Até que surgiu o jogo "21", e ele descobriu que poderia aplicar esses truques nesse jogo.

- Ele começou a ganhar dinheiro, MUITO dinheiro – Miroku falava – e aprimorando seus truques há cada novo ano. Os truques eram inovados há cada nova geração, tornando-se cada vez mais imbatíveis!

- E então, quando um parente meu estava prestes a morrer, ele chamou seu filho e deu a ele seu baralho – Kagome mostrava com carinho um baralho antigo – E dentro dele, ele escreveu todos os truques, para as "gerações futuras". – Ela abriu um papel amarelado – Aqui está escrito:

"_**Para aquele em que a sorte bater na porta. Nas cartas confie, aos outros desafie. Os sinais são importantes, mas não excenciais. Ame a vitória, adore a derrota, ela estará na sua vida. Confie na sua alma, confie no seu jogo. Com esse baralho você conseguirá tudo aquilo que sonhar."**_

- Meu pai me ensinou a jogar desde pequena, mas faz apenas 5 anos desde que ele me mostrou os truques – ela falava com a maior doçura que eu já vira na vida – O jogo de cartas está no meu sangue! Nossos truques são sutís. Muito arriscados, mas quando bem usados, levam a maior vitória de todas.

- Então não há riscos de vocês serem pegos? Você deve estar se perguntando – Miroku disse – Sim, HÁ GRANDES riscos! Os cassinos não aceitam bem "truques de cartas" ou como você prefere dizer "contadores de cartas". Na verdade nós já deviamos ter parado, nós deviamos ter parado há meses atrás!

- Bobagem Miroku – Ela falou severamente – Não há motivos para parar agora que estamos ficando tão bons! Não há motivos para parar agora que estamos ganhando fortunas há cada noite!

- Não há motivos Kagome? – Sango falou seria – Kagome, fala SÉRIO! A gente quase foi pegos 5 vezes no último MÊS! Estamos correndo riscos desnecessários e só porque você tem essa coisa ridícula de liberdade dentro de você! Eu fico me perguntando porque você acha assim TÃO divertido quebrar as regras! Nós PRECISAMOS parar!

Eu observava a cena na minha frente. Sango estava falando com tamanha autoridade que dava medo! Era como se ela fosse a mãe de uma menina mimada e teimosa. Kagome relutava, dizendo que era a oportunidade perfeita para ganharmos mais. Miroku tentava argumentar de formas que controversas, ora apoiando Sango e ora apoiando Kagome.

- Ok gente, CHEGA – Eu disse me levantando calmamente, observando os três rostos que se viraram pra ver o que eu falava – Gente, deixemos limpos os pratos! Sango tem razão, vocês já foram longe demais e isso está saindo, obviamente, fora de controle. Miroku TAMBÉM tem razão quando diz que por um lado não podemos deixar todo esse esforço de vocês simplesmente ir por água abaixo. É aí que entramos no ponto de Kagome, que TAMBÉM está certa, talvez essa não seja a melhor hora para parar.

- Então, o que você propõe? – Perguntou Kagome com uma certa malícia no olhar, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu fosse falar. Nossa, como eu amava ela.

- Eu proponho mais um mês. – Eu vi sango choramingar, Miroku dar de ombros e Kagome praticamente me engolindo de felicidade com os olhos – Mas se acalmem! Será organizado.

Eu peguei um papel e caneta e fiz todos se sentarem em volta da grande mesa de centro que estava no quarto.

- Faremos assim, um mês, mas iremos jogar apenas nas sextas e sábados. Veremos os cassinos bons onde não há riscos de vocês serem pegos, e combinaremos exatamente a quantia total a ser ganha, depois de ganha nós vamos EMBORA. Nós vamos planejar TUDO! E nada dará errado! Não se preocupem, esse será o fim. Miroku, faça um levantamento dos cassinos. Sango, pesquise a quantidade de dinheiro e fichas necessárias. Kagome, fale com seus milhares de contatos para nos "protegerem".

- Isso me parece ÓTIMO – Kagome disse completamente empolgada.

- Eu concordo, acho uma ótima idéia – Miroku disse rindo.

- É, acho que assim dará certo! – Sango disse animada.

- Então é isso – eu peguei uma garrafa de champanhe e distribuí em quatro taças – Vamos brindar a isso! Ao início do fim!

- Sim, brindemos a união das nossas liberdades – Kagome me completou.

- E que tudo dê certo – eu disse brindando – Unidos desde o começo.

- E unidos até o FIM – Todos completaram empolgados.

Nós todos fomos dormir muito felizes e contentes, sabíamos que tinhamos muitas coisas para programar para os próximos dias. Se nós tivessímos noção do problemão em que nos metemos, acredito que teríamos feito tudo diferente... Este foi apenas o início dos nossos problemas. SÉRIOS problemas. Mas como nós poderíamos saber? Digo, que estávamos cavando a nossa própria cova.

**OO**

**N\A: Oláááá gente!**

**Nem acredito que consegui postar tão cedo esse capítulo! Eu ando super empolgada com essa fic! Quando eu sento na cadeira pra escrever, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia, mas quando vejo já estou escrevendo milhares de coisas! Haha.**

**E me desculpem se vocês acham que eu SEMPRE paro na melhor parte, mas assim deixa aquele gostinho de "quero mais" não é mesmo? Haha! :D**

**Para aqueles que perguntaram, sim eu moro na Suíça (país da europa). Meu pai recebeu uma proposta de emprego aqui e eu me mudei com a minha família. Aqui é MARAVILHOSO! :)**

**Reviews!!**

**Cosette:** Olá Cossete! Ai menina, desculpa, mas eu adoooro deixar aquele gostinho de "quero mais" haha! :D Nossa, foi difícil escrever essa parte da "contradição" na cabeça do Inu, mas acho que no fim ficou bom! Viu como tem várias surpresas essa fic? Um dia você não sabe de nada, e no outro já sabe demais! Nunca desista dos seus sonhos! Sempre vale a pena lutar por eles :D. Beijos!

**Agome chan:** Olá Agome! Não se preocupe, ás vezes eu também me esqueço de deixar reviews! Haha! Então, gostou da definição da Kikyou? Será que ela vai aparecer? Tan tan, é esperar para ver! :D Eu adorei escrever esse "laço" de amor que ele tem com a Rin, é bem como de "irmão" mesmo! Haha :D. Então, o que achou desse capítulo? Beijos!

**Bibi:** Olá Bibi! Ah me desculpe, mas eu adorooo parar na parte boa da história! Haha! Então, agora você já sabe o segredo da Kagome! Mas pode deixar que muuitos outros segredos ainda estão por vir! As aventuras estão apenas começando! Continue acompanhando, por favor! Beijos

**É isso aí gente! Poor favor me digam o que estão achando me deixando uma review! Isso me deixaria super feliz :D**

**Nos vemos na próxima!**

**Pop.Nips**


	6. Tudo que vai, volta

Nosso plano foi posto em ação de diversas formas. Parecia que tudo estava dando certo, Kagome estava feliz e mostrava isso de todas as formas possíveis. Eu fico pensando como eu cheguei aonde eu estou, quer dizer, até alguns meses atrás eu era um cara normal, com uma namorada normal e uma vida normal. E agora eu sou uma pessoa completamente diferente, que rouba os casinos de Las Vegas todas as noites, sem necessidade desse dinheiro. Isso só prova como nós mudamos, ah se mudamos.

As semanas foram passando, nós estavamos cada vez mais empolgados! A vida nunca havia sido tão fácil para todos nós. Nossos desejos de liberdade fazia com que nós fossemos unidos por um laço inexplicável. Eu já considerava Miroku um irmão para mim, parecia que nós nos conhecíamos há gerações! Sango era mais tímida, mas era uma pessoa muito inteligente, o que a tornava uma companhia realmente agradável. E depois tinha Kagome, ah se eu conseguisse explicar a influência de Kagome na minha vida, eu fico me perguntando o que farei quando tudo isso acabar, quer dizer, nós não vamos continuar com isso para sempre. Ela não poderia sair da minha vida, simplesmente NÃO PODIA!

Kagome era meu sol, meu luar, as estrelas que me guiavam. Seu sorriso perfeito e perolado, seus olhos magnéticos e irresistíveis! Sua pele macia, seu cheiro envolvente. Ela era perfeita com todos seus defeitos! Mas acho que isso não seria nada sem sua personalidade forte e marcante. Era simplesmente cômico como ela tentava controlar todas as situações, era eternamente engraçado a forma com que ela tentava esconder, inutilmente, seu jeito criança por trás de suas faces adultas e sedutoras. Eu daria um jeito de fazer com que ela permanecesse na minha vida, porque eu realmente a amava! Amava Kagome de uma forma mais intensa e real do que jamais amei Kikyou ou qualquer outra mulher da minha vida.

Abri minha caixa de e-mails, fazia semanas que eu não lia nada e nem mandava notícias para Rin, ela deveria estar louca. Não estranhei ao ver que haviam dois e-mails dela na caixa de entrada.

**De: Rin Takaya**

**Para: Inuyasha Takaya**

**Assunto: URGENTE!!!!**

Aonde é que você se meteu que não dá mais sinal de vida? Sério Inuyasha, você não tem NOÇÃO de onde está se metendo!

Depois de ler a história da família Higurachi, eu fiquei intrigada com algumas coisas e fui pesquisar mais um pouco sobre essa família. Inuyasha, você não tem ideia do que eu descobri! A família Higurachi é famosa por GERAÇÕES roubando casinos! Eles conhecem truques de cartas milenares! E parece que o pai da Kagome montou essa rede de hoteis como um "pedido de desculpas por todos esses anos", e o que ele mais queria era que sua filha única, KAGOME, não seguisse os passos dos seus antepassados. Eu li que ele tentou proibí-la de todas as formas possíveis de "cumprir seu destino" como jogadoras de cartas! E quando descobriu que a filha dele estava em Las Vegas ele viu que era hora de tomar decisões realmente SÉRIAS.

Você entendeu isso Inuyasha? O Pai da Kagome deve estar doido atrás dela e querendo a cabeça de quem está com ela nessa! Eu estou falando SÉRIO Inuyasha, se você não der sinal de vida, se você não voltar para casa logo, eu mesma vou dizer para esse tal de Sr. Higurachi aonde a filha dele está metida!

ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO!!!!!

**De: Rin Takaya**

**Para: Inuyaha Takaya**

**Assunto: Sua ex-namorada psicótica...**

Já faz uma semana que eu mandei o último e-mail e você não respondeu! Espero que você esteja bem, sério Inu, eu me preocupo com você!

Mas o que eu queria dizer mesmo?? Ah sim, sua ex-namorada psicótica não dá notícias há DIAS! Ouvi dizer que ela saiu da cidade... Não sei, mas achei que você gostaria de saber disso.

ME MANDE NOTÍCIAS ANTES QUE EU SURTE!!!

**00**

Eu olhei para o notebook suando frio, aquela sensação horrível de estar fazendo a coisa errada estava me invadindo. Eu respirei fundo, levantei-me da cadeira e fechei o notebook "_Não importa o que digam, eu vou ficar com ela até o fim"._

Nada me importava! Eu gostava dessa vida de riscos! Gostava da sensação de estar no poder, tudo aquilo me fazia bem! Nós havíamos ganho uma grande suíte no melhor hotel de Las Vegas, a "suíte dos jogadores" e aquilo era o MÁXIMO! A suíte era toda decorada com o tema "cartas". E não fiquei surpreso ao ver que no corredor tinha o quadro de uma pessoa que morreu há muito tempo chamada "Higurachi", óbviamente era algum parente de Kagome que foi eternizado por suas conquistas.

Nós éramos felizes, nós respirávamos poder e liberdade! Não havia nada no mundo que fosse caro o bastante para nós, não havia nada no mundo que nós não poderíamos ter! Nós mandavamos em uma das cidades mais importantes do MUNDO! Mas nós sabíamos que estava chegando a hora de parar, sabíamos que quanto mais fundo entrávamos nessa história, mais fundo era o buraco em que nos enfiávamos.

As noites passavam, o dinheiro aumentava, a adrenalina nos consumia! Ver a alegria de Kagome me deixava alegre! Nós ganhávamos mais dinheiro do que podíamos imaginar, mas nem todas as noites eram fáceis. Quanto mais perto do "fim" estávamos, mais vezes corremos grande perigo.

Existiram dias em que tinhamos que sair correndo para não sermos pegos. Haviam dias em que eramos barrados nos casinos. Tinham dias em que seguranças apontavam para nós bravamente, pois eramos "perigosos". Essa parte não era divertida, há cada novo dia, o perigo apenas aumentava! Eu queria MUITO acabar com isso, mas sabia que acabar com isso era também acabar com as minhas chances com Kagome, e por ela, eu continuava.

Era mais uma noite normal, Estávamos na nossa ÚLTIMA semana. Íamos tentar o casino mais poderoso da cidade. O combinado seria que eu iria na frente, e depois Kagome iria. Sango e Miroku tentariam outro casino, pois assim nós não levantaríamos tantas suspeitas.

Eu coloquei meu terno mais fino, afinal, eu estava indo no casino mais fino da cidade. Sentei-me na mesa combinada e olhei para o relógio, faltavam exatamente 30min para Kagome desfilar pela porta. Eu pedi um drinque, "comprei" algumas fichas e comecei a jogar, apenas por diversão. Eu estava concentrado, pensando nas táticas daquela noite, e foi então que eu senti um perfume que eu conhecia MUITO bem.

Eu sentia aquele aroma inexplicável e sedutor se aproximando de mim. Senti uma mão macia ser apoiada no meu ombro. Eu respirei fundo enquanto sentia meu coração acelerar.

- Inuyasha? – ela perguntou normalmente.

- Você chegou cedo hoj... – virei-me e me deparei com aquela tão famosa beleza fria – Kikyou... O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

- Eu voltei, voltei para você Inuyasha.

Eu me levantei num pulo, derramando toda a bebida na mesa de cartas. Na minha frente estava uma linda mulher, de vestido vermelho, e olhar sedutor. Mas ela era FRIA, você poderia sentir toda a "dureza" dela. Fria como o gelo, que teme chegar perto do calor e acabar derretendo.

Eu comecei a suar frio, não esperava ver ela de novo! O que ELA fazia aqui? Eu gaguegei algumas coisas sem sentindo, enquanto minhas pernas balançavam.

- Se acalme meu amor! – ela colocou a mão no meu braço.

- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! – eu dei um pulo para trás, esbarrando em um garçom que acabou caindo por cima da mesa de jogo.

Uma confusão se seguiu após isso. Pessoas indignadas vieram em nossas direções, um dos responsáveis do casino veio pedir explicação. Eu não me importava com nada, gritava com todos dizendo que não era minha culpa! Um segurança enorme veio correndo na minha direção tentando prender meus braços, e eu apenas gritava: VÁ EMBORA, SAIA DA MINHA VIDA! SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!

Ela me olhou com uma mistura de ódio e desejo. O segurança conseguiu me prender, ela olhou

para para mim como se tivesse conseguido algo que queria, e começou a andar em direção a mim. Eu tentava me soltar, mas o segurança me apertava forte enquanto falava com seus supervisores. Ela parou na minha frente e começou a me beijar, eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que sentir. Por que ela estava aqui? Eu abri um olho, no meio do beijo, e vi na frente do salão que uma mulher me observava com um olhar de decepção.

Eu consegui me soltar repentinamente e gritei: KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE! Mas ela não podia me ouvir, ninguém podia me ouvir. Eu só tive tempo de ver ela dando as costas e saindo do casino, enquanto um segurança me arrastava para fora, e então nada mais fazia sentido.

**00**

**N/A: Olá pessoal!!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora! Mas eu ainda estou me adaptando a este país novo e fica difícil de sentar e escrever! Nossa divertida fic está se aproximando do fim, nós temos mais 2 capítulos e 1 epílogo, ou seja, temos ainda 3 capítulos :D**

**Esse capítulo foi um tanto quanto revelador, não é mesmo? Kikyou de volta, Kagome indo embora, Inuyasha mais confuso do que nunca... O que vai acontecer? Continuem lendo que vocês vão descobrir! :)**

**REVIEWS!**

**Cosette:** Olá Cossette! É sim, eu tive tooda idéia dessa fic assim que acabei de ver "Quebrando a Banca". Então você está com a Kagome? Realmente, deve ser maravilhosa essa vida! Mas são tantos riscos... O final está chegando, mas te garanto que vai ser BEM legal! Haha! Continue acompanhandoo!!! Beijos

**Agome chan:** Olá Agome chan! Então, viu como o Inuyasha só se mete em problemas? Coitado, haha! Mas então, que bom que você está gostando! Me deixa realmente MUITO feliz saber disso! Pode deixar que muitas confusões ainda estão por vir nesse final que está chegando! Continue acompanhandooo!!! Beijos

**É isso aí gente!! Por favor, me deixem Reviews para eu saber o que vocês estão achando! :D**

**Até logo, vejo vocês na próxima,**


	7. A Última Vez

A última vez.

O enorme segurança me colocou sentado em uma cadeira, enquanto chamava o diretor da segurança para falar comigo. Eu não conseguia prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo, e toda vez que tentava me concentrar em algo, eu lembrava daquele olhar de decepção, e isso me partia ao meio.

Eu estava agitado, pensando no que eu poderia dizer a ela. Eu sabia que ela não acreditaria, conhecia ela o suficiente para saber que uma breve explicação não a iria convencer de que eu era inocente naquele beijo.

Os seguranças resmungavam alguma coisa um para o outro, algo como "esses jovens ricos vem para cá e só fazem bagunça", eu não ligava. Não me importava se fosse sair dali naquele segundo ou apenas em um ano, eu só me importava com ela. Só me preocupava na reação dela, e então aquela cena, aquele olhar, vinha na minha cabeça de novo, e isso doia tanto que eu pensava que não poderia suportar.

O diretor da segurança parou na minha frente, e pediu atençao para falar alguma coisa.

- Você sabe garoto, talvez isso não tenha sido exatamente a sua culpa, mas você arranjou uma bela confusão naquela mesa. – o segurança falava calmamente.

- Hm, eu sei, me desculpe – eu falava sem pensar.

- Bem, eu vou ter que pedir para você pagar o custo da mesa – ele disse revirando os olhos – E também pedir para você não voltar aqui por algum tempo, não gostamos de baderneiros no nosso casino.

- Isso não será um problema – eu assinei um cheque com o valor que ele havia me dito – eu não ficarei em Las Vegas por muito mais tempo.

Eu me arrastei para a saída, sem saber exatamente para onde eu estava indo. Não fiquei surpreso em perceber que ELA não estava lá, dei uma pequena risada, era irônico pensar que talvez ela estivesse lá, esperando por mim. Eu continuei passando pelas mesas, andando até as portas.

- Assim eu vou pensar que você não valoriza o meu esforço.

- Raios Kikyou – eu botei a mão na cabeça ao ver que ela estava encostada no meu carro – O que você AINDA está fazendo aqui?

- Mas que droga Inuyasha – ela fingiu uma voz de tristeza – Eu pensei que você gostaria de me ver... Sabe foi realmente difícil descobrir onde você estava...

- Eu sei, eu sei – eu me apoiei no carro, ao lado dela – Sei que sumi do nada, sei que deixei você e simplesmente desapareci. Mas eu precisava disso! E droga Kikyou, eu realmente estou feliz agora, por favor não estrague isso.

- Você fala como se eu fosse capaz disso – ela disse em uma mistura de amor e tristeza, a voz sincera dela que eu só escutava algumas vezes – Eu nunca seria capaz de estragar a sua alegria Inuyasha – ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

- É, eu sei que não – eu suspirei.

- Então ao menos deixe eu te pagar um café – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Não importa o que você for fazer agora, você não pode fazer com ESSA cara – ela apontou pela tristeza evidente no meu rosto.

- Feh – eu ri – ok, mas tem que ser rápido... – fiquei sério novamente – Tem algo realmente importante que eu preciso fazer, mas sei que tenho que te dar algumas satisfações primeiro.

Ela entrou no meu carro, assumindo a direção, e eu sentei no banco de passageiros, sentindo o vento bater no meu rosto enquanto pensava naquele sorriso que eu precisava encontrar. Eu sempre reclamei de Kikyou e suas atitudes sempre distintas, eu nunca entendia seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas isso era porque a educação dela foi muito diferente da minha e ela raramente deixava as pessoas se aproximarem do seu coração, então nunca sabiamos o que ela estava sentindo. No entanto, quando ela era sincera e verdadeira, Kikyou poderia se tornar uma das melhores amigas do mundo, e eu sempre soube que essa era a razão de eu ter continuado com ela por tanto tempo, no fundo ela sempre foi uma boa pessoa.

Nós chegamos em um lugar muito simpático, era um café muito famoso de Las Vegas. Kikyou estacionou o carro e me indicou o caminho da entrada. Nós ocupamos uma mesa encostada na janela, e pedimos dois cafés médios.

- Então, por onde você quer começar? – Ela perguntou me encarando.

- Bem – eu dei uma risada – Vamos pelo começo.

Eu comecei a contar toda a história. Desde a parte em que me dei conta que nosso relacionamento não estava mais dando certo, porque nós não nos amávamos, eramos apenas amigos, até a parte em que conheci Kagome, as cartas, os casinos. Era bom poder me abrir com alguém finalmente, mesmo que esse "alguém" fosse a minha ex-namorada paranóica.

- Uau Inuyasha! – ela fez uma expressão realmente surpresa – Quer dizer que você tem passado por tudo isso nas últimas semanas? Enganando o governo, fazendo novos amigos, ficando com uma garota totalmente aventureira... Vivendo uma vida!

- É, bem... – eu olhei pela janela – Estava na hora de eu viver uma aventura de verdade.

- Eu sei como você se sente – ela fez um olhar triste para seu café – Eu também me sinto presa, como se a minha vida inteira fosse uma preparação para algo que nunca vai começar.

- Exatamente... Sabe Kikyou, eu não me arrependo de nada das últimas semanas – eu suspirei aliviado – Mas me conte... Como você descobriu onde eu estava? Isso realmente foi... estranho.

- Ah bem – ela deu uma larga gargalhada – eu invadi o apartamento da Rin e forcei ela me contar!

- O QUE? – eu dei um pequeno grito – VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?

- Brincadeirinha, dã – ela riu – Bem, na verdade chegou lá em casa algumas "contas" do seu cartão, já que nós morávamos juntos suas contas ainda vão para lá, e como você tem aquele sistema do banco que manda todos os seus gastos com o cartão de crédito em uma folha para o seu apartamento, no final de cada mês, eu só tinha que esperar essa folha chegar e então eu saberia onde você estava. E então eu vi que você tinha comprado uma passagem de avião para Las Vegas e ia em casinos todas as noites, e vi que você vinha bastante nesse casino. Na verdade eu só tinha que vir para cá e ter a sorte de você ir naquele casino na noite em que eu chegasse. Foi bem simples na verdade.

- Uau, estou surpreso – eu olhei pra ela – Por que você fez tudo isso? Quer dizer, você também sabe que não me ama mais...

- Eu sei que não – ela deu uma pequena risada e deu seu olhar sincero para mim – E não vou mentir, eu não estava realmente esperando aquela folha, eu estava seguindo a minha vida e realmente estava feliz, eu descobri muitas coisas novas sobre mim mesma. Mas quando vi aquela folha, todos aqueles casinos. Inuyasha, eu fiquei preocupada com você, em onde você poderia ter se metido.

- Ok, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas... – um leve descoforto se apoderou dos meus sentimentos – Por que você tinha que me beijar? Não poderia simplesmente aparecer, me dar um oizinho, ver se eu estava vivo e ir embora? Sério Kikyou, eu REALMENTE estou feliz com a Kagome, e isso pode estragar tudo entre nós.

- Eu sei – ela fez um olhar envergonhado – e peço desculpas sobre isso... Mas eu achei que... No fundo eu achei que talvez você iria querer voltar comigo, ou algo do genero – ela colocou a mão na cabeça, ficando realmente séria – É difícil perder um hábito que temos a cinco anos, e eu venho me convencendo que te amo a meia decada sabe? Eu só queria... Só queria sentir seu beijo pela última vez, mas sei que fiz errado. Me desculpe por isso.

- Humpf, está bem – eu dei um meio sorriso – afinal, nós estamos aqui para "terminar" de uma forma saudável certo? Não sinta-se culpada.

- Eu não estou preocupada com VOCÊ – ela fez um olhar sarcástico – E sim com aquela garota! EU sei como é ser magoada por um cara, nós mulheres somos muito unidas quando o assunto é esse... E eu sei como ela está se sentindo agora, por isso mesmo que eu não sei o que diabos você está fazendo aqui!

- COMO ASSIM? – eu dei outro grito surpreso – Eu estou aqui porque a SENHORITA me convidou para nós podermos acabar como pessoas normais!

- Eu sei seu bobinho! Eu só acho que você já deveria ter corrido atrás dela! – Ela pegou meu braço e deu uma "chaqualhada" nele – Acorda Inu! Eu te conheço há 5 anos e essa é a vez que eu te vejo mais FELIZ! Eu nunca te fiz feliz assim, e sei que isso não foi problema nosso. Mas Inuyasha! Pelo que você me contou, e pelo que eu posso ver nos seus olhos, você achou uma garota legal que está fazendo você viver a maior aventura da sua vida! Você não pode perdê-la, você tem que lutar por isso! Peça desculpas à ela por mim, ela vai entender! – ela começou a me empurrar para fora da minha cadeira – Vá vá vá! Não perca tempo! Vá ser feliz Inuyasha – ela sorriu o sorriso mais sincero dela que eu jamais tinha visto, eu podia ver que ela realmente desejava aquilo para mim.

- Obrigada Kikyou – eu sorri e dei um abraço dela, antes de sair correndo pelo restaurante – Obrigada minha AMIGA!

Eu saí correndo para o meu carro, e antes de sair do restaurante dei uma última olhada para trás, para o meu passado. Lá estava ela, a mulher que eu achei que amava por cinco anos me encorajando a ficar com a mulher que eu descobri ser "a mulher da minha vida". Nunca tive tanto orgulho da Kikyou nesse momento, tão madura por dentro, a amiga que eu sempre soube que ela era. Eu olhei para ela pela última vez, ela estava olhando para janela, mas estava feliz, em seus lábios estava um sorriso sincero. _"Obrigada Kikyou"_, e essa foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de sair correndo para meu carro.

Dirigia loucamente para o nosso famoso hotel, era estranho como eu já podia chamar aquele quarto de hotel de "casa". Há cada final de noite, era como voltar para nosso lar, para nossa pequena alegria. Eu só temia se ela estaria esperando por mim dessa vez, e isso me assustava.

Eu peguei o elevador, e enquanto contava os andares subindo, eu sentia meu coração explodindo dentro de mim. Eu tremia, eu suava frio, eu nunca senti meus sentidos tão aguçados. Eu tentava respirar fundo, mas acabava me engasgando, eu realmente a amava, nunca havia sentido tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. E então eu cheguei, as portas do elevador se abriram e eu caminhei lentamente até a porta, coloquei o cartão digital, respirei fundo, entrei e fechei a porta.

Ela estava com seu vestido preto, olhando pela janela aberta. Notei que ela tremeu quando ouviu a porta se abrir, mas logo aquietou-se novamente. Acredito que eu nunca iria me acostumar com suas reações, com sua maneira de pensar. Tudo aquilo era tão novo para mim, parecia bobo como eu tinha 21 anos e essa era realmente a primeira vez que eu amava alguém.

- Amor, eu cheguei – eu disse parado no meio do quarto, com as mãos nos bolços encarando suas costas.

- Eu sei – ela se virou lentamente para mim. Em seus olhos restavam apenas algumas lágrimas, mas seu olhar de tristeza era pior do que isso e me cortava ao meio.

- Kagome eu... – eu não sabia o que dizer, então respirei fundo – eu te amo.

- Inuyasha, você sabe – ela começou a dizer alguma coisa.

- Não, por favor – eu a interrompi olhando no fundo de seus olhos – Deixe-me terminar. – Ela concordou em silêncio.

- Kagome, eu sei que a forma com que nos conhecemos foi realmente estranha. Sei como nosso relacionamento é diferente dos outros. Sei que vivemos aventuras diversas em pouco tempo. Sei que não sabemos completamente a vida um do outro. Mas quando eu olho para você, quando eu te tenho em meus braços, quando eu sinto o aroma doce do seu corpo, eu sei que é por você que esperei a vida inteira! É quando eu sinto meu coração desparar e minhas pernas tremerem, são nessas horas que eu sei o quanto eu te amo! Quando eu te vejo jogando como uma mulher experiente, ou quando te acompanho para fazer compras e você pira com cada sapato novo, como uma garota. Quando eu olho para você, eu sei que é você. Sempre vai ser você! Eu sei que isso já está acabando, nosso tempo em Las Vegas, e não sei como será o futuro, mas eu sei que é VOCÊ que eu quero AGORA! Hoje com a Kikyou foi bobagem, eu não queria aquilo! Eu não vou mentir par você, eu estive fora porque nós fomos tomar um café, acabar definitivamente o que tinhamos, de uma forma saudável. Kagome, sempre foi você! Me perdoe, por favor.

As lágrimas corriam nos olhos dela, e ela não hesitava sobre isso. Ela abriu um pequeno e sincero sorriso e correu para os meus braços.

- Eu já estou completamente apaixonada por você! Está na hora de parar – ela disse entre lágrimas.

- Você não precisa chorar Kagome, nós daremos um jeito em tudo – eu disse abraçando-a.

- Isso foi longe demais... Nós dois, eu digo.

- Não venha me dizer para pararmos de nos vermos – eu disse olhando nos olhos dela – Eu já não vivo mais sem você. Você me deu de volta a minha vida, Kagome! – Ela chorava e me abraçava.

- Eu vou te proteger Kagome – eu abraçava ela forte – Eu vou ficar com você até o fim, falta pouco e todo esse jogo maldito de cartas irá acabar, e então tudo ficará bem para nós dois.

- Você promete ficar comigo? – Ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

- Sua boba – Eu limpei uma lágrima que escorria do olho dela – Eu já estou preso a você.

Eu abracei ela sentindo que ela era a coisa mais importante do mundo, e na verdade ela era. Eu iria protege-la, iria ficar do lado dela, iria apoia-la até o fim!

Era tão fácil sonhar... Mas nós não sabíamos que a próxima noite, a noite em que acabaríamos de jogar, também seria a noite que acabaria com outra coisa dentro de nós. Era tão fácil sonhar, apenas sonhar.

**--**

**N/A: Ai gente!!!**

**Eu sei, tenho sido uma PÉSSIMA escritora! Deixei vocês sem um capítulo novo por UM MÊS! Eu sei que, mesmo que tentasse, não poderia me desculpar! Mas mesmo assim... DESCULPA gente! É que, como vocês sabem, eu me mudei de país e há algumas semanas mudei de apartamento aqui, e tinha várias provas no colégio novo e coisas assim! Estava tudo uma loucura e eu sabia que se eu escrevesse não ficaria bom, então achei melhor esperar e fazer um capítulo bom para vocês :D**

**Então, capítulo ULTRAMENTE revelador! Kikyou, acredito que NINGUÉM esperava isso, é uma pessoa do bem! Não, ela não vai mais atrapalhar nos planos do casal, mas também digo que essa não foi a última vez que ela apareceu na fanfic! Esperem por mais notícias dela.**

**O próximo capítulo será o PENÚLTIMO capítulo! Na verdade será o último, mas depois eu vou colocar um Epílogo para fazer o real "final" dos personagens, então fiquem atentos porque agora que eu estou em férias de inverno aqui, eu vou postar mais cedo!**

**E vocês? Ainda estão aqui? (:**

**Xoxo,**


	8. Gritos no Silencio

O fim de tudo

Era pouco menos que meio dia quando eu despertei, ela estava profundamente adormecida nos meus braços. Eu acariciei seu doce rosto, seu cabelo macio. Ela parecia uma pequena menina enquanto dormia, quem diria que ela seria tão forte acordada.

Eu queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre, mas sabia da importância daquele dia. Era o dia em que iríamos parar, um último casino, uma última noite de jogos, e então tudo estaria terminado. Esse pensamento me fez estremecer... "terminado", esse seria o fim dos nossos meses de aventura, mas eu não sabia se queria isso, não sabia se estava pronto para deixar meus amigos para trás, afinal, ao longo desses três meses nós havíamos nos transformado em uma família. Eu assoprei em seus olhos, e ela resmungou alguma coisa enquanto acordava.

- Bom dia luz do dia – eu disse gentilmente acariciando seu cabelo.

- Já é dia? – ela murmurou alguma coisa enquanto se encaixava melhor nos meus braços – Poderia ser noite para sempre.

- Eu sei – eu abraçei ela forte – Mas esse é um dia importante para nós, precisamos nos reunir com Sango e Miroku e decidir os últimos detalhes.

- É verdade – ela se tornou séria enquanto sentava-se na cama – hoje é o grande dia.

Nós nos levantamos, tomamos um banho e nos arrumamos. Ligamos para o quarto de Sango e Miroku e pedimos para eles nos encontrarem no restaurante do hotel. Ao meio dia estávamos todos nós lá, mas o ar em nossa volta era tenso.

- Então, todos vocês sabem porque nós estamos aqui hoje – Kagome dizia séria – Hoje, após três meses, será nosso último jogo.

- Exatamente – eu completei colocando a mão no ombro dela – Será no casino em que começamos, e faremos tudo certinho, tudo dará certo.

- Sim... – disse Sango com uma vez triste – Mas e depois?

- Bem – Kagome ficou séria também – Depois todos nós voltamos para o meu quarto e do Inu, e nós vamos fazer uma comemoração. Mas no outro dia...

- No outro dia, cada um vai para o seu lado. – disse Miroku sério.

- Isso mesmo – disse Kagome triste.

- Eu queria dizer que – eu comecei falando seguramente, e eles notaram isso pois todos se viraram para me olhar – foi um prazer conviver esses três meses com vocês. Eu nunca havia vivido uma aventura tão grande quanto essa, e eu sei que o que fizemos na maioria das vezes não foi certo, eu quero dizer, usar táticas para vencer mais jogos. Mas eu nunca havia me sentido tão vivo! Obrigado por essa oportunidade, obrigado por terem confiado em mim. E tenho certeza que a amizade que construímos não será perdida!

- Inuyasha – Miroku deu um tapinha no meu ombro – Você foi o melhor amigo que eu já encontrei nessa vida, e não será a distância que vai nos separar.

- Não importa aonde – Sango pegou a mão de Miroku – todos nós continuaremos sempre juntos!

- Até o final! – Kagome pegou a mão de Sango e a minha – Até o fim.

Nós nos dispersamos. Miroku e Sango foram para um shopping comprar algumas coisas que Sango gostaria de levar para sua casa. E eu e Kagome fomos dar um passeio num parque. Nós segurávamos as mãos e aproveitamos a brisa que passava.

- Você sabe – ela disse dando um singelo sorriso e olhando para o chão – Eu nunca me senti tão bem assim. Quando eu vim para cá, eu só queria fugir! Fugir daquela mesmice da faculdade de Tokyo, fugir da proteção dos meus pais, fugir daquela vida controladora. Eu só queria viver uma grande aventura, sentir o cabelo ao vento e ganhar um dinheiro fácil. Eu sempre soube que meu pai não aprovaria, eu vou terminar a faculdade na Inglaterra porque sei que ele está um pouco bravo comigo.

- E agora? – eu perguntei passando a mão em seus cabelos – Como você se sente?

- Eu sou uma pessoa diferente Inuyasha – ela parou na minha frente – Você transformou a minha vida e a minha forma de pensar. Confiou em mim mesmo quando eu não merecia confiança, e até me acalmou no meio de tantas "loucuras"

- Sua bobinha – eu abraçei ela forte – Foi VOCÊ que devolveu minha vida de volta, não eu. Foi você que mostrou o colorido dos dias! Não seja tola em dizer que fui eu, foi tudo você, sempre você.

- Inuyasha... – ela me separou delicadamente e me olhou com um olhar sério e focado – Hoje a noite... Será o fim certo? Quer dizer... Nós dois... Bem... – ela respirava fundo segurando as lágrimas que tornavam seus olhos brilhantes – Nós TEREMOS que nos separar e...

- Shii... – eu coloquei o meu dedo nos lábios dela – Nós não sabemos o amanhã, por favor não chore minha linda. Vamos voltar para o hotel, temos que revisar o plano novamente com Miroku e Sango.

- Certo... – ela disse abrindo um sorriso sincero – Obrigada, Inuyasha.

Eu apenas dei um sorriso falso e passei a mão em seus cabelos, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao meu carro.

Nós voltamos para a nossa cobertura, todos nós tomamos banho e nos arrumamos, já era tarde e era hora de revisarmos o plano pela última vez. Eu coloquei meu melhor terno, uma camisa preta e uma gravata vermelha. Kagome usava um vestido todo em "paitê" prateado. Sango usava um vestido elegante tomara-que-caia azul bebe, e Miroku usava um elegante terno com uma camisa roxa entre-aberta por baixo.

- Certo, então nós jogaremos até as 2h da manhã e depois voltamos para cá certo? – Eu repeti nerovoso.

- Isso mesmo – disse Kagome – comemoramos e amanhã...Cada um seguirá seu destino.

- Ok – disse Sango respirando fundo – Nós vamos conseguir. Mas e se algo der errado? – ela disse séria, encarando o chão – E se algum segurança nos pegar? E se algo der errado? O que faremos?

- Se algo de errado acontecer – eu disse sério – Se algo acontecer comigo ou com o Miroku, nós pedimos que vocês corram e nos deixem para trás, nós sabemos nos virar.

- Exatamente – disse Miroku sério – Eu e o Inuyasha já haviamos conversado sobre isso, se algo der errado vocês nos deixam para trás. Mas se algo acontecer com vocês, vocês corram para o Hotel, peguem suas coisas e entrem no primeiro vôo possível.

- O QUE? – Sango levantou-se do sofá gritando – EU JAMAIS TE DEIXARIA PARA TRÁS!

- EXATAMENTE SANGO! – Kagome pulou em cima de mim – VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!

- Garotas... – eu segurei as mãos de Kagome empurrando ela gentilmente para trás – Vocês PRECISAM entender que isso é o lógico a se fazer. Me desculpem, mas essa é a verdade.

- Mas... – Sango choramingava

- Não se preocupe com isso meu amor – Miroku acariciou seu rosto – Tudo dará certo. – Então vamos? Sango vamos descendo para o nosso carro.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome puxava meu terno, olhando tão para baixo que eu não conseguia ver seus olhos – Eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Kagome... – eu abracei ela forte – Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo.

- Eu não sou nem metade de mim sem você – ela disse lacrimejando – Você não pode ir embora sem dizer adeus, está bem? Me prometa.

- Eu te prometo – eu beijei ela suave – Mas vamos indo, já estamos atrasados.

Kagome foi na minha frente, eu abri a porta para sair, mas antes olhei para aquele quarto. Um quarto que havia me dado tantas alegrias, tantos conhecimentos. Eu sorri em silencio, mas algo dentro de mim me avisava que essa seria a última vez que eu veria esse quarto. Eu ignorei essa voz, fechei a porta, e rumei para o meu destino.

Quando nós chegamos no casino, Miroku e Sango já estavam jogando em mesas separadas. Eu dei um beijo na testa de Kagome e fui para a minha mesa de jogos. Nós quatro trocamos um olhar silencioso, e nos concentramos em nossos jogos.

A noite estava tranquila, os jogadores eram de um bom nível então eu podia jogar livremente fingindo ser um grande profissional. As fichas eram trocadas, os jogadores eram trocados, mas nós continuávamos lá. Aos poucos meu nervosismo foi passando, e eu comecei a jogar mais livremente, aumentando as apostas como nós sempre fazíamos.

Eu estava ganhando muito dinheiro! Nas minhas trocas silenciosas de olhares com Miroku, eu podia ver que ele também estava. No entanto, quando eu olhava para Kagome, eu só conseguia ver nervosismo em seu rosto, e isso me assustava.

O ambiente ia ganhando um ar pesado, meu coração acelerava a cada nova jogada, mas eu não sabia porque. Eu respirava fundo e continuava jogando, afinal eu estava ganhando. _"Calma Inuyasha, só mais algumas horas e tudo vai dar certo"_ eu repetia em vão para mim mesmo.

Foi então que eu vi um grande homem andando em direção a minha mesa. Eu olhei para Miroku, que me respondeu com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Eu já conhecia aquele homem, ele era o gerente do caixa geral de dinheiro, aquele que nos dava o dinheiro das fichas no final das noites.

- Olá meu jovem – ele empurrou todo o meu jogo para o lado – Nós recebemos uma denúncia que você anda ganhando MUITAS fichas nessa noite.

- Haha – eu respirei fundo enquanto me levantava – assim como toda a minha mesa, mas você só está questionando a mim.

- Hei garoto – um dos homens da minha mesa se levantou subitamente – Você está insinuando que nós estamos roubando?

- Eu jamais diria tal coisa – eu disse calmo fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para Miroku levar Sango e Kagome para o Hotel – Só comentei que vocês TAMBÉM estão ganhando bastante hoje.

- Eles não são jogadores garoto – o segurança disse – Eles são funcionários da segurança, estão "jogando" com você desde que você faturou seus primeiros "500 mil dolares" da noite.

- O QUE? – eu disse nervoso vendo que Kagome não queria ir embora, apenas queria vir em minha direção com os olhos assustados – Vocês estão me vigiando? O que eu fiz de errado?

- NINGUÉM – o segurança disse bravo fazendo um sinal para os seus amigos seguranças bloquiarem todas as portas da saída – GANHA TANTO DINHEIRO SEM TÉCNICAS NÃO PERMITIDAS!

- E eu posso saber por que você está bloquiando as portas do casino? – eu gritei em panico ao ver que Kagome e meu casal de amigos não iam conseguir sair.

- Se você não estivesse tão desesperado mandando sinais ao seus amiguinhos – ele apontou para Kagome, miroku e sango – Nós não estariamos fechando. Quem diria, mais um Higurachi para abusar de nossos casinos? O seu pai deve estar decepcionado com você, **Kagome,** depois de todo o esforço dele em limpar a fama de jogadores que vocês tem.

- DEIXE ELA FORA DISSO! – e de repente eu não tinha mais noção do que eu fazia. Eu dei um soco no olho do segurança e saí correndo para perto de Kagome, miroku e sango – Meu amor, você está bem?

- INUYASHA? VOCÊ PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO? – Kagome gritou com lágrimas no rosto enquanto me abraçava.

- Nós não sairemos daqui vivos, não é mesmo? – disse Sango calmamente segurando forte a mão de Miroku.

Mais e mais seguranças se espalhavam a nossa volta. Todas as pessoas já haviam sido retiradas do casino, mas nós permanecíamos lá, em nossa pequena roda, cercados por todos os lados. Condenados pelo destino. Eu vi o segurança em que eu tinha dado um soco se aproximar rapidamente de mim.

Estávamos cercados por todos os lados. Todas as portas do cassino estavam bloqueadas. Eu apertei a mão dela contra a minha.

- Imagino que agora seja hora de parar – disse Miroku tão baixo que eu mal consegui escutar.

- Kagome, CORRE! – Foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de tudo ficar preto, eu imaginava se algum dia a minha vida voltaria ao normal. E foi então que ELE chegou, e eu apaguei no chão.

Enquanto eu caia no chão por causa da pancada forte que recebi de um segurança nas costas, muitas coisas aconteceram. Eu podia ouvir Kagome gritando desesperadamente enquanto Miroku afastava ela de perto de mim. Eu podia ver vultos grandes se afastando, e então um rosto quase conhecido se aproximou de mim e disse tão baixo que eu mal conseguia ouvir:

- Durma agora rapaz, obrigado por ter cuidado da minha menina, da minha Kagome.

- Senhor Higurachi? – eu murmurei segundos antes de apagar.

- Não se preocupe, você acordará em um lugar seguro.

- Cuide... – eu me esforçava terrivelmente para falar – Cuide da Kagome.

- Eu farei isso, não se preocupe.

E então eu apaguei no chão. Só ouvia murmuros e gritos a minha volta. Mas isso não importava, ELE estava lá, o próprio Sr. Higurachi estava lá, e agora ela estava segura. A minha Kagome, o meu amor, ela estaria segura, e eu não me importava comigo. Meu mundo era ela, e ela estaria bem.

**--**

**N/A: Olá gente,**

**e Feliz Natal! :D Muitas alegrias e coisas felizes! :)**

**Esse capítulo veio mais rápido não é mesmo? Pois é, não queria fazer vocês esperar de novo! **

**Este foi, oficialmente, o ÚLTIMO capítulo dessa fic! Mas esperem, eu vou postar ainda um Epílogo para explicar o final ds nossos personagens! :D**

**Bem, o ano novo está chegando e já quero deixar muuitas alegrias para vocês! Que o próximo ano seja repleto de saúde, alegria e muuuitas fanfics ótimas para todos nós :D**

**REVIEWS!**

**Cosette: **Sim! Foi um capítulo bem revelador mesmo, não é mesmo? E esse capítulo então, o pai da Kagome chegando para salvar a galera... Quem diria que isso iria acontecer? Aguarde pelo epílogo, TUDO será explicado em breve! Hehe :D

**Agome chan:** Aai menina, mil desculpas pela demora daquele capítulo! Mas esse veio rapidinho, não é mesmo? Pois é, como você pode ver, muuuitas coisas aconteceram nesse capítulo, com direito a aparição do pai da Kagome para salvar a galera! Aguarde pelo epílogo, TUDO será explicado em breeve! Hehe :D

**Então, no próximo final o GRAND FINALE!**

**AGUARDEM!**

**Xoxo,**


	9. Epílogo: Para Sempre Nós Seremos

"_Para sempre nós seremos"_

Epílogo

Eu despertei em um quarto tão conhecido para mim, uma luz entrava na janela machucando os meus olhos. Eu fiz um certo esforço e sentei na cama, a cama de Seshoumaru, a cama de Rin. Como era possível eu estar lá? Eu estava em Las Vegas na noite anterior... Não estava?

- Inuyasha? – Rin veio correndo ao meu encontro – Nossa, eu pensei que você nunca mais iria acordar!

- Rin? – eu me sentei para encarar o seu rosto – O que aconteceu? Onde está Kagome? Como eu posso estar em Tokyo?

- Acalme-se por favor – ela me empurrou gentilmente, fazendo-me deitar – Muitas coisas aconteceram nos últmos dois dias...

- Dois dias? – Eu perguntei preocupado – Eu estou dormindo a dois dias?

- Na verdade sim... Então, há alguns dias atrás nós recebemos uma ligação do Sr. Higurachi dizendo que estava com você em Las Vegas e que ele estava voltando de jatinho para buscar o Seshoumaru, e então ele levaria ele até onde você estava. Ele disse que conseguiu nosso número porque a empresa do seu pai, Inuyasha, organiza todos seus eventos na rede de hoteis dele. Ele disse que estava muito agradecido por você ter cuidado de Kagome durante esses meses, e o mínimo que podia fazer para retribuir era te mandar em segurança para a sua casa.

- Uau! – Eu me sentei colocando a mão na cabeça – Mas e o que aconteceu com os outros? Eu só lembro de todas as portas do casino bloqueadas e do pai da Kagome chegando dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

- Então seu idiota – Seshoumaru apareceu na porta com uma cara brava e de alivio ao mesmo tempo – Ele descobriu a tempo a loucura de vocês e devolveu todo o dinheiro para o casino, em troca de deixar o caso longe da imprensa. Você é um tremendo irresponsável sabia? – Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço de irmão – Mas eu estava preocupado com você!

- E a Kagome? – eu perguntei dando uma batidinha nas costas dele.

- Ela está ótima, e de castigo por um bom tempo... – respondeu Rin – Ela queria muito vir com você, mas o pai dela disse que eles tinham que voltar para casa, e você tinha que descansar.

- Entendo... – eu disse tristemente.

- Ainda bem que você está vivo – Seshoumaru deu um tapa na minha cabeça – Senão quem seria o padrinho do meu filho?

- FILHO? – eu perguntei chocado olhando para Rin.

- Parece que você ganhou seu sobrinho – ela acariciava a própria barriga – Como eu disse, muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos meses...

Eu olhei para os dois, tão felizes com sua família. Esse pensamento me fez rir, pelo menos eles estavam alegres.

- Ah! A Kikyou passou aqui hoje de manhã – Seshoumaru disse – Ela exigia que vocês se encontrassem naquele parque aqui perto de casa hoje de tarde. Ela parecia muito calma e feliz.

Eu me levantei, tomei banho e me arrumei. Era estranho não usar mais ternos e gravatas caras. De certa forma, era relaxante poder usar um jeans velho e uma camiseta vermelha sem me preocupar. No entanto uma parte de mim estava vazia, eu não era nem metade de mim sem ela.

Saí de casa rumo ao parque onde encontraria Kikyou, era bom respirar o ar de Tokyo. Morar na parte mais calma da cidade sempre foi maravilhoso, não era tão sufocante, era calmo e bonito, o ar era mais puro e as pessoas eram mais simpáticas. Logo que cheguei no parque pude avistar Kikyou usando um short vermelho e uma regata branca, ela estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto e abanava freneticamente para mim.

- Inuyasha! – Ela me deu um rápido abraço – Você está vivo! Nem acredito! Onde está a Kagome? Você já conseguiu falar com ela? Quando o Seshoumaru me disse que não deixaram ela te acompanhar, eu quis pular em cima dele! Nossa eu tenho tantas coisas para te contar!

- Acalme-se Kikyou! – Eu ria colocando as mãos nos ombros dela – Isso, respire fundo. Muito bem! Agora vamos caminhando enquanto você coloca tudo em dia.

Nós dois fomos caminhando por aqueles caminhos tão conhecidos por nós. Kikyou e eu andávamos por aquele parque desde o dia em que nos conheçemos, sempre contando histórias ou nos agarrando no escuro. Me parecia incrível como tudo podia mudar tão rápido.

- Então... Eu conheci uma pessoa, sabia? – Ela sorria sinceramente para o chão, parecendo distante – O nome dele é Naraku, uma pessoa maravilhosa! Nós estamos juntos há algumas semanas, e semana que vem vamos viajar para a Austrália para conhecer os pais dele! Dá para acreditar?

- É mesmo? – Eu sorri surpreso – Nossa Kikyou, eu fico imensamente feliz por você! E ele é uma boa pessoa?

- Ele é o cara mais doce e divertido que eu já conheci! – Ela disse entre risadas – Nos conhecemos no meio do super mercado! Nunca vou esquecer! Ele me trata como uma princesa, e eu estou vivendo os momentos mais incríveis da minha vida! Cada vez que eu vejo ele o meu coração despara, eu sinto meu corpo inteiro tremer – Ela disse fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos no coração – Eu nunca me senti tão bem comigo mesma.

- Kikyou! – Eu disse orgulho – É o amor! Você encontrou! Por favor, você TEM QUE me chamar para o casamento! Se eu não receber um convite, vou me sentir extremamente ofendido!

- Haha seu bobinho! – Ela deu um tapa no meu braço esquerdo – É claro que você estará lá! Não é incrível? É mágico, só pode ser! Mas me diz... O que você vai fazer em relação a Kagome?

- Eu não sei ainda... – eu coloquei os braços atrás da cabeça – Mas sei que aqui eu não quero ficar... Vou sair hoje atrás de alguns folhetos sobre universidades no exterior, estou pensando em me transferir para algum lugar legal, organizar as idéias e acabar meu curso de administração.

- Certo – ela disse feliz – Não se preocupe Inuyasha, você terá um futuro lindo! Eu posso sentir isso, posso ver nos seus olhos! O destino está preparando algo maravilhoso para você, algo mágico!

- Kikyou! – eu abracei ela fortemente – Obrigada por ser a amiga que você é!

- Inuyasha – ela me afastou rindo – Pare de falar como se isso fosse uma despedida definitiva! – Ela estendeu sua mão – Esse é apenas um princípio!

- Você tem razão – eu apertei forte a mão dela – O princípio de uma vida nova, para nós dois.

- Você sempre será o melhor amigo do mundo! – ela disse sorrindo – Obrigada por todos os momentos!

- Você também! – eu soltei a mão dela rindo – Obrigada por tudo Kikyou.

Eu vi ela atender o celular e marcar um encontro com Naraku em algum lugar. Ela se despediu de mim e saiu com um sorriso no rosto, era estranhamente formidável ver Kikyou tão feliz! Eu ficava feliz por ela, sempre quis ver ela feliz, ela sempre foi uma ótima amiga, uma pessoa complicada, mas uma ótima amiga que merecia todas as felicidades do mundo.

Voltei para o meu apartamento e entrei nos sites de várias faculdades. Era difícil encontrar um bom lugar que aceitasse transferencias de última hora, mas não custava tentar. Passei a tarde inteira ligando para universidades do mundo inteiro. No final acabei conseguindo uma vaga em uma famosa faculdade de Londres.

- Londres... – eu disse para mim mesmo – As chances da faculdade de Kagome ser a mesma que a minha são mínimas. Mas não, eu não posso pensar nisso agora! Tenho uma semana para arrumar minhas coisas e viajar, em Londres eu ligo para ela, Kagome provavelmente está em algum lugar da Inglaterra agora e eu não posso falar com ela, não ainda.

Na semana que seguiu eu visitei meus pais, tirei dinheiro da minha conta do banco, arrumei meu apartamento e visitei Seshoumaru e Rin. Os dias passavam rápido, e quando percebi já era a véspera da minha viagem, meus pais e eu fomos jantar na casa de Rin e Seshoumaru para uma breve despedida.

- Então você está preparado? Sabe que essa faculdade é muito difícil, mas tenho certeza que você nos trará muito orgulho – disse meu pai orgulhoso.

- Não se preocupe – disse Rin sorrindo – Tenho certeza que Inuyasha terá um lindo futuro!

- Um brinde ao maninho – disse Seshoumaru rindo erguendo sua taça.

- À todo sucesso que está por vir – minha mãe completou enquanto brindávamos.

No outro dia eu fui para o aeroporto, me despedi de todos e entrei no avião. Era estranho ver que já haviam passado mais de uma semana desde que eu havia voltado de Las Vegas. Eu me sentia feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo vazio. Algo faltava dentro de mim, algo que eu sabia exatamente o que era, alguem que carregava a outra metade do meu coração.

Ao chegar na faculdade, não poderia ter ficado mais feliz. O Campus era maravilhoso, Eu passei na secretária para pegar meus papeis e me dirigi ao meu quarto. Ao entrar já percebi que teria um colega de quarto, mas parecia ser uma pessoa legal. Larguei minhas malas em cima da minha cama, que continha um estranho bilhete em cima: _"Cama destinada ao colega de quarto mais legal de todos"_ eu ri comigo mesmo. Arrumei minhas coisas no ármario e fui para a minha primeira aula.

A sala era incrível, cheia de notebooks, um para cada aluno, no entanto estava vazia. Eu escolhi um lugar estratégico e comecei a digitar um email para Rin, contando tudo sobre a minha chegada na Europa.

- Você gostou do meu bilhete? – Uma mão foi encostada no meu ombro.

- Mas o que... – eu me virei para ver quem estava falando comigo – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

- Inuyasha não faça barulho – ele pulou para a cadeira ao meu lado – Aqui eles são muito chatos com essas coisas de barulho... Ué, você sabia que todos nós nos transferimos para uma faculdade na Inglaterra, a pergunta certa é o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? Quando eu recebi uma carta ontem de noite dizendo que teria um novo colega de quarto chamado "Inuyasha Takaya" eu quase desmaiei!

- MIROKU! – eu disse ainda chocado – O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM "TODOS NÓS"? – meu coração acelerava

- Ah espera um pouco... – ele disse me olhando com um olhar malicioso – Você não sabia que nós estamos estudando aqui? Exatamente, NÓS: Eu, a Sango e a **Kagome?**

- Onde ela está? – eu perguntei gritando, sem medir o tom da minha voz

- PSHIT! – ele fez um sinal de silêncio – Eu não sei! Elas não tem nenhuma aula conosco hoje, mas não se preocupe, você vai encontrá-la. Eu não contei nada sobre a sua vinda para ela, não se preocupe!

- Ufa – eu disse em um misto de alívio e alegria – Não acredito que ela está em algum lugar por aí respirando o mesmo ar que eu! Mas me conta, o que aconteceu com vocês em Las Vegas?

- Cara nem me fala! – Ele disse revirando os olhos – Foi tudo uma loucura! Depois que você apagou no chão a Kagome só conseguia chorar e o Sr. Higurachi deu um 'pití' sobre como os seguranças não podem sair por aí agredindo todo mundo! Daí ele fez um cheque de valor altíssimo para o dono do casino e eles ficaram conversando por tipo UMA HORA! – ele disse com grande emoção em cada palavra – A Kagome ainda estava histérica! Ela gritava e chorava, e o pai dela só dizia para ela se acalmar porque ela já tinha causado muita confusão para uma noite! Então de repente o seu irmão apareceu do nada e te colocou em um jatinho, a Kagome só gritava que queria ir com você mas o pai dela não deixou, o que deixou ela incrivelmente brava.

- Então, depois de duas horas no casino, todos nós voltamos para o nosso quarto de hotel onde o Sr. Higurachi deu um sermão de uma hora sobre responsabilidades e de como tudo o que fizemos foi muito errado! – ele disse entediado – Mas ele também falou que estava impressionado por nós só termos sido pegos na última noite. No final todos nós fomos passar um tempo com nossas famílias e depois de dois dias viemos para cá. A Kagome anda muito nervosa por não conseguir falar com você.

- Uau! – eu disse estupefado – Tanta coisa aconteceu então! Nossa eu estava morrendo de preocupação com ela, mas sabia que eu não podia falar com ela ainda. Eu tinha muitas coisas para decidir, mas a saudade, a falta do perfume natural dela estava me deixando louco!

- Cara... – Miroku colocou a mão no meu ombro – Eu conheço a Kagome praticamente desde que eu nasci, eu já vi ela com todos os caras que ela já ficou, e nesses 21 anos eu nunca vi ela tão feliz! Vá atrás da sua felicidade, vocês dois serão muito feliz, eu sei disso!

- Valeu irmão – eu disse rindo – Miroku, você é o cara!

- Eu sei, eu sei – ele disse se gabando – Agora vamos assistir a aula.

Após a aula, tudo o que eu queria era encontrar Kagome. Mas parecia que o destino estava brincando com nós dois. Nem o meu celular e nem o de Miroku tinham sinal, e os prédios eram muito distantes um dos outros. Estava começando a ficar tarde e nós ainda não tinhamos encontrado nem Sango e nem Kagome.

No horário da janta nós fomos para o refeitorio procurar por elas, mas nem lá as encontramos. O meu coração já estava acelerado, eu tinha que achá-la! Ela estava tão perto, mas tão longe! Tinha que encontrá-la! Miroku disse que tinha que voltar para o dormitório para terminar um trabalho para o outro dia, eu disse que daria uma última olhada no campus antes de ir dormir.

Eu vi que havia um pequeno parque dentro do campus, onde havia uma linda árvore antiga. Miroku havia me dito que muitas pessoas acreditavam que aquela árvore tinha poderes e coisas do genero. _"É para lá que eu tenho que ir!"_ eu disse para mi mesmo.

Saí correndo por entre o parque, as luzes dos postes iam ganhando cor, por causa do horário, a medida em que eu corria. Não havia nada que poderia me deter, meu coração me avisava que ela estava lá. E então eu vi a cena mais inesquecível da minha vida.

Dezenas de vagalumes pousaram em cima das folhas da árvore. Haviam muitos casais apaixonados rindo e admirando o momento, assim como haviam outros se agarrando nos cantos, atrás das árvores. Mas no centro de todos eles eu podia avistar uma linda jovem na casa dos 21 anos, os cabelos negros balançando ao vento. Ela usava uma saia xadresa, uma camiseta branca comprida e um casaquinho preto por andei levemente até ela, até parar exatamente nas suas costas.

- Bu! – eu disse calmamente em seu ouvido, o cheiro maravilhoso dos seus cabelos fazia cosquinha no meu nariz.

- Essa voz! – ela disse nervosamente levantando a cabeça.

- Demorou, mas – eu comecei a passar minhas mãos pelos seus braços, afastando seus cabelos do pescoço dela e dei um beijo na sua orelha – Mas eu te achei.

- INUYASHA! – Ela se virou para me encarar com lágrimas nos olhos – Você está vivo! Você está bem!

- É claro que estou – eu enlacei ela fortemente em meus braços – Você achou que iria se livrar tão fácil de mim?

- Eu não acredito! – Ela passava as mãos pelo meu rosto – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ironicamente, eu estudo aqui – eu dei um beijo leve em sua testa. – O que significa que você terá que me aguentar por no mínimo mais três anos.

- Vejo que vocês finalmente se encontraram! – Nós dois viramos para trás e vimos Miroku e Sango de mãos dadas sorrindo para nós.

- SANGO! – eu disse alto e dei um abraço nela – Que saudades de você também

- Inu – ela disse rindo – é ótimo te ter de volta, a Kagome andava muito chata sem você!

- Hei! – Kagome disse tentando fazer um tom de irritação – Não fale assim de mim!

- Então aqui estamos nós, reunidos mais uma vez – Miroku disse calmamente.

- Mas dessa vez sem truques de cartas – disse Sango rindo – apenas vivendo calmamente.

- E que seja assim até o fim – disse Kagome apertando forte a minha mão.

- Que a amizade que está aqui dure até o fim – Disse Miroku

- Assim como os amores! – Eu disse rindo

Todos riram! Passamos a noite conversando e apreciando o ar puro daquela bela árvore. Até hoje eu acredito que ela tinha sim poderes! Eu conheci Kagome na hora em que eu mais precisava dela, assim como ela. Ela transformou minha vida e minha forma de pensar, transformou o mundo inteiro ao meu redor! Já fazem 10 anos desde que nós todos fomos para Las Vegas.

Quem visse a cena agora narrada jamais imaginaria que nós quatro nos tornaríamos os donos e sócios da maior empresa de casinos do Japão! Kagome e eu nos casamos, e acabamos nos mudando para uma casa na mesma rua de Miroku e Sango, que também se casaram. Rin e Seshoumaru, junto com seus dois filhos, estavam sempre na nossa casa, agitando tudo por lá.

Kikyou e Naraku acabaram se casando, o que rendeu uma divertida viagem minha e de Kagome para a Austrália. Foi engraçado como aquelas duas acabaram se tornando grandes amigas. Esse casal também costumava nos visitar bastante.

Nós tínhamos uma vida plenamente feliz. Compartilhavamos, juntamente com nossos dois melhores amigos, a posse de uma grande empresa de casinos. Mas não deixamos que a ganancia subisse a nossa cabeça, doávamos bastante dinheiro para aquela faculdade da Inglaterra que havia nos unido novamente e para projetos beneficientes.

A vida era linda e tranquila. Kagome alegrava meus dias cada vez mais, eu não podia acreditar no maravilhoso e mágico desfeixo que a minha vida havia tomado! Eu tinha dois filhos que eram os melhores amigos dos filhos de Sango e Miroku. Tudo estava em paz, tudo em seu verdadeiro lugar.

O mundo pode dar voltas, o destino pode mudar completamente a sua vida. Mas nada acontece em vão, e aí está o segredo desse maravilhoso acontecimento chamado "viver". Amizades, amor e até os problemas são o que transformam a vida em algo mágico! Eu agradeço todos os dias por ter alguém como Kagome ao meu lado e será assim para sempre! Para sempre nós dois seremos.

**--**

**N/A: Olá para todos,**

**Bua bua, a nossa fic chegou ao fim! Mas com um final feliz! Todos os casais estão bem casados e alegres, até mesmo Kikyou e Naraku!**

**Obrigada à todos que me acompanharam e não me abandonaram após a demora de um certo capítulo, hehe! Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas reviews, leitores essa fic foi para você!**

**Dois projetos estão por vir:**

Upside Down : "Ele era o GAROTO mais popular da escola, e meu melhor amigo... Eu era a GAROTA mais popular da escola". Um dos internatos Suíços mais caros, localizado no meio dos Alpes para os alunos mais privilegiados; aventuras, festas e neve. "Eu nunca pensei que me apaixonaria justamente pelo idiota e mulherengo do Inuyasha, não quando eu poderia ter qualquer garoto da escola aos meus pés". Alunos de 17 anos, namoros, brigas e sedução, MUITA sedução. Longe de tudo, no meio do luxo, todos se transformam.

Sidney: Um intercâmbio de um ano mudaria a vida dele. Ele conheceria a garota perfeita e o amor verdadeiro... Mas o que fazer quando há um oceano de distância entre você e o seu amor?

**Por favor, continuem acompanhando as minhas fanfics! :D**

**REVIEWS!**

**Tatiane Evans:**** Olá tatiane! Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a minha fanfic! Espero que você tenha gostado, e também espero te ver novamente em outras fanfics minhas ou suas! Haha, obrigada e beijos :)**

**Carolshuxa: ****Olá Carol! Obrigada por todo o seu apoio durante essa fanfic! Espero que você tenha gostado do final assim como espero te encontrar novamente em fics futuras! Haha, obrigada e beijos :)**

**Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam, que me apoiaram do início ao fim! Mesmo não presente nas reviews, obrigada à todos que leram!**

**Até a próxima fanfic,**


End file.
